Identities
by JanetJadeDragons
Summary: 2007 movie An accident leads to a major problem, and no one can find Sam after. Leaving everyone with the question what happens now? It seems that not everyone is ready to let go of the projects from Sector Seven. Rated for Swearing and Violence.
1. Chapter 1 Far Too Late

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Identities

Chapter 1 – Far Too Late

(Sam)

"Ah, crap!" I exclaim as I catch sight of the clock on Bumblebee's dashboard, 11:45.

Mikaela turns to look at me, "What's wrong, Sam?" the question soft.

I look her dead in the eyes and say, "Dad is going to take my head off. My curfew was supposed to be 12 o'clock."

The soft reeves from the engine indicating Bee was laughing did not help my mood in the slightest, and Mikaela's musical laugh was just barely hidden.

"Don't Laugh Bee; don't you remember what Dad said?" I ask, kind of ticked that he of all things could find this funny.

Bee radio flicks on, but all that's on it is static. Mikaela looks confused, but I know that the static means that Bee has no idea what I'm talking about.

"Well then. Let me remind you." In the best imitation of my Father's voice I can muster I say, "Sam if your late one more time I swear I'll lock that car in the garage and you won't see it for the next month!"

Bee's Radio goes silent, then some late-night talk show host shots, "LET'S MOVE IT!"

Bee floors the gas so fast that I'm pushed right back into my seat and Mikaela lets out a little scream of surprise. Mikaela looks at me wide eyed, and I realize that I must have a very similar look on my face, we had no idea that Bee could move that fast, the speedometer saying were starting to push 300mph.

Cautiously Mikaela moves her seat up and says, "Bumblebee, could you slow down some? You're scaring the crap out of Sam and me."

Bee does hit the breaks some and I happen to catch the sight of red and blue lights fading in the distance.

I turn to look and have to laugh, a few cop cars and SUVs with built in lights (1) are trying to keep up with Bee; one isn't doing too bad though, a custom police mustang slightly ahead of the rest, but still no match for Bee.

We lose them in no time, and we make it to Mikaela's house in record time, seven minutes.

I get out and walk Mikaela to the door. At the steps a playful smile comes over her face, and leans in to whisper something into my ear. Behind me I can hear Bee moving hoping to hear whatever it was she wanted to say.

Just to annoy him, I cup my hand over my ear, and Mikaela says, "Don't tell Bee, but I had a blast! We definitely gave those cops a good run for their money." She giggles softly, "We have to do that again soon, now get your butts home before you in any more trouble."

She gives me a soft peck and walks inside. I watch the door for a little before running back to Bee, and letting him floor it all the way home. It would have been a 40 minute drive, but with Bee going so fast it only took 20. I was still late though.

I saw dad sitting in the living room, and it didn't take a genius to know that I was in a world of trouble.

I open the door, and Dad finally takes notice that I was home. He comes over and I swear the look on his face makes me think that he wants to kill me.

"Sam, where have you been?" he asks softly.

"S…sorry, Dad." I stammered. "Mikaela and I were with our friends and we lost track of the time. I got ho…"

"Sam, you've become so irresponsible lately! I'm sorry isn't enough this time!" he starts to yell, "You're almost half an hour late!"

"Come on Dad! I'm not as bad as some other kids!"

"Other kids, what other kids do you know that break curfew?!"

"At least I come home! If Trent is late, he just crashes in his car and leaves his mom to worry about him!"

"Well, you're not Trent and I'm not his mother!"

'OK, that just put a very _Scary_ image in my head' I can't help but think, imagining my Dad in one of Trent's mom's very frilly pink dresses and Sunbonnets (2).

"If you want to act like Trent," he continues, "Then you can just get out of the house tonight!"

"What?!" I am shocked to say the least. Was he trying to kick me out of the house?

"Yeah, go on then, you're 18 now and can come and go as you please." He grabs my house keys and shoves me out the door.

"You can come back in the morning, but until then I don't care what you do!" He slams the door in my face and I hear the lock click into place. The lights turn off and I know that he's not coming back.

I turn to Bee in the driveway, just stare at him, and he is inexplicitly silent. I do not move for a full minute, in too much shock to do anything.

Finally I walk back to Bee and climb back in. Bee radio flicks to life, "Where'd you go….There's nothing left here for you…Where'd you go?" Fort Minor and Rock Gods Goods ask.

I laugh, before saying, "God, Bee. We're so screwed."

From upstairs on the balcony My Dad's voice sounds, "Get going! I don't want to see you or that car anywhere near the house until the sun comes up!" Bee throws it into gear and backs out.

Bee and I drive around aimlessly for a while, and it is now close to 1:30 in the morning.

I'm still in a daze over what happened.

Bee's voice suddenly comes over the radio, "Sam? What are we going to do? We can't keep driving around like this. We both need to rest."

I stop and look around us, noticing that our wanderings have taken us to the outskirts of Tranquility.

"Doesn't Captain… oh no, wait, he got a promotion… Doesn't Lieutenant Colonel (3) Lennox live around here somewhere?" I question.

"Yeah, and Ironhide is there with him! I could radio him and see if the Lieutenant Colonel's willing to put us up for the night."

"Go for it Bee! Hopefully he'll say yes."

Bee falls silent, while he contacts Ironhide and I was left to my thoughts. Looking out the open passenger side window I see that we are riding along a high ridge with a thick line of trees below. I think, 'God, I wouldn't want to fall off of that.'

My thoughts kept drifting back to that scene on the doorstep and my head was facing the other way and Bee was talking to Ironhide so consequentially neither of us saw the black van that ran the red light. Until it was far too late.

The van rams us at 90mph; I am thrown right from Bee, the world spinning as I fly. Pain erupts from all points of my body that hits the ground as I roll across the pavement, but the next thing I know is that I am falling. My last thought before I hit the ground is 'Shit.'

Massive pain ruptures though my body if only for a second before all I see is darkness.

End Chapter

(1)- Think the Sector Seven Vans only painted like cop cars instead.

(2)- OK…Now I've scared myself 00

(3)- Yes I gave him a promotion, and he will be taken off active duty along with his men, I can't see him going threw all that, clearly far above the call of duty, and the government not rewarding him in some way.

That's it for chapter one. Gods, that isn't at all what I had planned in my head or in the overview, but what are you going to do. Drop me a line with that little button there if you want, they keep my brain going. Chapter two should be up soon.

Thanks to Jazz and Bumblebee for being my betas

JJD


	2. Chapter 2 Kidnapped!

Wow, I can't believe that this got that big an audience. 11 reviews! Thanks to everyone that reviewed, this one's for you. I was up all night after getting out of work to do this for you.

Death Scribe – Maybe, I was thinking about it when I put it in, but I'm still up in the air if that should be him.

beesting08- The only answer to those questions is to read the story.

Ihni- NO! Simple as that.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Identities

Chapter 2 – Kidnapped!

Nanite- 12.4 seconds

Breem – 8.3 minutes

Joor- 6.5 hours

Orn- 13 days

Vorn- 83 years

(Bumblebee)

"Bumblebee to Ironhide. Do you read me?"

"Ironhide here. What it is BB?"

"Ironhide I hate to be a pain in the aft, be Sam and I have found ourselves in a spot of trouble…"

"Oh, Primus, BB! Are you Ok? Is Sam hurt?"

There was no mistaking the urgency in his voice. I find it so touching to know that this old, ornery, gun-toting, bucket of bolts (his words not mine) could still care as much as he did. I smile to myself.

"Yes, 'Hide. We're both fine, but it seems that we are out of a base of operations tonight. Sam's parental units have kicked us out and left us with no where to go. We have been driving around for almost 11 Breems and we are both about to go into shutdown."

"Ok." I was trying very hard not to laugh, he sounded so relieved. "So BB, what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could ask Lieutenant Colonel Lennox if he would mind house guests."

"Ok, give me a minute; I'm with him right now."

"OK, I'll wait." It's too bad I wouldn't get an answer. At that exact moment a searing pain raced across my alt body. I feel Sam jerked from the seat, the seatbelt snapping around him cutting him deeply across the chest and waist before coming lose and he's thrown out the open window. I can't see what happens to him as the van that rammed me pushes me over.

The van stops moving after my alt form is on its side; I can see the driver threw the stained-glass windows. He does not even seem fazed that he just hit me, but he's on his phone.

Then he throws the van into gear and peals out of the scene. I can hear him running for a little while but I quickly tune it out and do I diagnostic scan. I can not believe the damage done, my hydraulics are killed, as are most of my communication links. There is extensive external damage as well, but all my support systems are online and working just fine. I won't die, but I have no way to transform, and I really have to hope that someone is close because long range communications is down. (1)

My vocal processors are completely trashed again, so I do the only thing that I can think of, I send out an urgent SOS text to the other Autobots. The one thought that occurs to me as I sit there and wait is that if I had called Ironhide a breem later, then he would really have to worry.

Optimus Prime and Ironhide respond at almost the same time. Optimus says that he just got on the highway to Tranquility and will be there in less them a breem, and to hold tight. Ironhide starts to curse up a storm and says to hang tight; he would be there in less then a nanite. I feel like say really what else am I going to do? I'm on my slagging side for Primus's sake!

Ratchet writes back and says that I would have to hang tight (Primus! What is it with them and saying that?!) because he was on call, but that he would be there as soon as he could.

I hear screaming tires behind me, but I can't make out who it is. A second later Ironhide's alt from screams to a halt next to me, and my sensors pick up on the burning rubber of his tires.

A string of small curses in Cybertronian and I hear a very human, "Oh, Shit!" from inside the cab. Ironhide throws open his doors and Will Lennox, Robert Epps, and three others that I could recognize but could not name jump out.

With a shutter and the sound of grinding metal Ironhide's true form pulled threw as Optimus pulls up in his alt form. With a similar shutter and much louder grinding metal sounds Optimus stood up tall, and strode over to where my alt form lay on it's side. I can't say anything to them which makes me that much more agitated.

Together Optimus and Ironhide manage to get me up on my wheels. A screaming siren has everyone looking to the distance and Ironhide and Optimus ready to run for it least some human finds them.

Before they can get far though Ratchet's alt form pulls up to the scene. He stops and transforms next to the stunned friends of Lieutenant Colonel Lennox, He looks around the scene, looking baffled.

Optimus approaches him, and says "Ratchet, what are you doing here?"

"There was an anonymous call at the hospital about a bad accident up here. I didn't think that there was any connection between it and what happened to Bumblebee, but apparently I was very wrong.

I can put two and two together well enough and I realize that the man in the car must have been on the phone with the Emergency Personal. Why, I can't figure out, but whatever so long as Sam's ok.

Ratchet comes over quickly and starts to work. I can feel him pulling at some very sensitive cords.

Suddenly he whispered harshly, "Slag! What the Pit? Were you hit by a van or a slagging planet?" I knew it was bad if it had Ratchet swearing, but I was sure that it wouldn't take him that long.

It took longer than I thought but Ratchet knows what he's doing. The first thing that he managed to fix were my communication links, thank the Matrix.

I pri com Optimus wanting to tell someone about Sam. That and I wanted to distract myself from what Ratchet was doing.

"Bumblebee to Optimus."

Optimus straitens up a little and looks at me. "Ah, good to see that ratchet fixed your com link already. What is it Bee?"

"It's Sam, Sir. He was with me during the accident, but I don't know where he is now. Suffice to say, I'm a little worried."

"All right, I will ask Lieutenant Colonel Lennox and his friends if they would be willing to look. Do you know the general direction in which he went?"

"Off the ridge there, Sir. Near the river, where there is the least distance to the ground."

Optimus looks over, and I can tell that he doesn't think that anything like a human could survive the fall, but he still turns to Will and asks, "Excuse me, Lieutenant Colonel Lennox?"

"Please Optimus," Will said quickly, "just Will, you're my friend, and I don't like friends needing to use my title."

Optimus laughs softly, "Of course, Will."

Ironhide butts in, "He tends to forget we're not at war anymore."

Optimus pins Ironhide with such a glare he probably would have made Megatron proud. Ironhide shifts uncomfortably and I am hard pressed not to laugh.

Optimus continues talking to Will but you can hear the strain in his voice, "Yes, anyway. Bumblebee just informed me that Sam was with him at the time of the accident, but apparently he was thrown from him upon impact. Ironhide and I must stay here to assist Ratchet if need be, so I was wondering if..."

Will nodded, "Say no more, Optimus. Just point in the right direction and the guys and I will find him."

Optimus points to the cliff and Will and his friends flinch. I can't help it, I start to shake. Ratchet yells at me, but I don't hear it, no one, not even the humans themselves think that Sam could have survived that fall. I was scared that I just lost my best friend.

Will walks over to me, and almost like he could read my mind, he says, "Don't worry Bumblebee. I'm sure that Sam's fine especially if he hit the water, but he will be beaten up. The guys and I will go look."

They walk off, and help each other climb down the cliff. I can do nothing more then sit there and wait as Ratchet works on me.

Ratchet just finished with the internal repairs when they come back. Will walks over to Optimus, he looks so downcast my processors start to fritz and my spark skips a beat.

"Optimus," Will says softly, "We can't find him anywhere. I mean there is only so far that he could have flown right?"

Optimus nods, "Yes, Lieut…Will. There is. Bumblebee's major repairs are done so we can help."

"Ok, just be careful big guy. We did find something that might interest you. It looks like something hit the ground quite hard."

Optimus nods again, "All right then, led the way Will."

With a shaky jerk I transform, dented and bent metal sliding painfully into place. The humans climb up onto our hands and shoulders and Will shows Optimus exactly where it looks like something hit the ground.

Indeed it looks like something about Sam's size and weight hit the ground, but where was whatever it was. Optimus starts to walk around, and a short distance away finds something that makes the energon flowing threw my systems run cold.

He points to a spot on the ground away from the tree line and near the highway and say, "It looks like a struggle took place right about here. And look over there, Tire tracks... I am starting to fear the worst."

No one says anything for a while before Will said softly, "Damn it all, Sam's been kidnapped!"

No one says it, but I know that everyone is thinking, 'If he's still alive.'

End Chapter

(1) - Ok just to explain, their long and short range communications are a LOT better then ours. Their short range is like our long range, AKA a short range for them is from Hollywood, California to about New York, New York.

That's it for Chapter 2, hope you liked. It was really meant to develop the plot and add a dash of drama and a just the smallest helping of humor to lighten the mood. And now I sound like I'm cooking. Anyway R&R and see you all later. Should have chapter three up before tonight.


	3. Chapter 3 I’m Missing You

Again, thanks to everyone that reviewed, it means a lot, especially the people that came back. Ok, this chapter might get a little sad, it deals with everyone's view on what happened, so far warning to all. I might have pulled the out of character a little too, but I can't see any of them copping with this too well.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Identities

Chapter 3 – I'm Missing You

(Optimus Prime)

Will stands there looking out at the sky line, his men standing still behind him. Bumblebee looks like he is about to have a breakdown, Ratchet is standing there with him trying to get him to calm down some, but it doesn't do much good. He's about to start sobbing too. Ironhide is off by the cliff not facing anyone, the misery coming off him in rather palpable waves.

I must say that I'm not fairing much better then any of them. I feel like I let one of my own men down, like I let him die when I could have done something more.

Suddenly a Spark-wrenching sob is pulled from Bee's voice processors and I turn around just in time to see him hit the ground and cover his face as he does break down and starts to cry.

Ratchet tries to pull him into what the humans call a "Hug", supposedly it does help on feel better, but Bee just pushes him away. I catch Ratchet's optic and he comes over.

In a soft whisper he says, "Bee just keeps blaming himself. He says that it was his fault and nothing I say makes a difference. He just won't listen."

I nod, I can understand it. Bumblebee was the closest out of all of us to Sam and I didn't expect him to take it all that well, and if I feel as bad as I do, I can't begin to fathom what Bee must be feeling.

I pat Ratchet on the shoulder and walk over to try to comfort the poor mech that looks like he can't handle anything right now. I place a hand on his shoulder, but he doesn't even stir.

"Bee?" I whisper so softly I almost didn't hear it, so I try again louder, "Bee? Look at me."

He does look up, and the sight makes my spark freeze and my energon run cold. His optics have dimmed to almost black, and the soft blue strikes running down his face reminds me of when he was younger and scared of the monsters under his stasis bed (1). He hiccups softly, and I do what Ratchet tried to, just pull him into my arms and held him.

To my surprise he doesn't push me away, but clings to me like his life depends on it. Whispering over and over, "It's all my fault. How could I let this happen?" in such a broken voice I feel like my sparks about to be pulled in two.

I hold him tighter and just rock him back and forth, not saying anything. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it felt like an eternity. I don't know when, but I had started to cry too.

(Bumblebee)

I can't face anyone, I felt so bad. I knew that Ratchet was near me, but I could hear or see him, I couldn't hear or see anything. That one horrible moment playing threw my sensors like it was set to repeat just to torture me.

I couldn't figure it out, who would want to take Sam? Why would the want him? It was all my fault. If only I was paying attention, then we would never have been involved in that accident, Sam would be safe in my alt form or at the Lennox house or something. He wouldn't be Primus knows where in Primus knows what condition, if he was even alive.

My minds eyes replays where he was thrown out the window and I lose sight of him. I see him hit the pavement, watch as his body bounces and hits again a few feet father away, I watch as he bounces one more time before rolling to the edge of the cliff, then my alt form tips and I can't see him anymore.

I realize that I had fallen to my knees, energon tears rolling down my face. Threw the fog of my memories I see Optimus standing next to me, I feel his hand on my shoulder, and I hear his softly whispered, "Bee? Look at me." So I do, his image chasing all the memories away.

He pulls me too him, wrapping me tight in his strong arms. I find it the most comforting thing in the world right now. I know he wants to know what's wrong, so I whisper, "It's all my fault, I couldn't stop it, How could I let this happen?"

His arms tighten around me, and he just sits there with me. He starts to rock me back and forth, and I burry my face into his shoulder as the memories start to consume me again. Threw the fog though, I feel something hit my face, wet to join my own tears. With a start I realize that Optimus Prime is crying as well.

I just let him hold me, knowing that it helps both of us feel better. It helps to know that I'm not the only one that can feel it to this extent, that it brings tear's to my optics and renders my spark a great ball of pain. It's nice to know that I can share this pain with someone that can understand it, that is willing to hold me until the pain stops. I just rest my head and let the memories take me again, hoping against hope that they will stop soon. Hoping against hope that someone can make them stop because I don't think that I can take it much more. I start to shake; it just can't be helped anymore.

(Ratchet)

I can't even begin to fathom what Bumblebee is feeling right now. Standing here next to him, seeing him look like he could die just from the hurt, I don't want to think about it, but I know that I have to. I have to help him; I wouldn't be a medic any other way.

I try to reach him, but it's like he's not even there. He just stares strait ahead and I know that the pain is almost too much for him to bear. I know Optimus and Ironhide can feel the pain. And I'm sure that the humans, especially Will, are hurt as well. I can feel it too. Sam was a brave soul, I would be the first to testify to that, I helped to patch him up after Mission City, he didn't even winch as I tended to him. I remember it well, he joked that after everything that happened, he would be surprised if his nervous system wasn't shot, at least I think that what he said.

Either way, he became a part of our group then, and nothing was going to change that.

I could tell you quite easily that it hurts to lose a patient, especially one that you've know for a long time.

What hurts the most right now though is the fact that I didn't even get the chance to help him. I don't expect anyone to be able to understand, but Sam and I got along just fine despite the little time we spent together. Sam even showed great interest in what I did, I think he wanted to learn, but never had the chance to ask, but I would have been happy to help him learn if he did.

I miss him. That's the only way to put it. I miss him, and I know that everyone else does too. I watch as Optimus tries to calm Bumblebee down, watch as he starts to cry as well. I look over to Ironhide and see threw the mask he put up, and see that he wants to cry as well, but I know him and he won't. He would think it an insult to Sam.

Something is stinging my optics as I walk over to Ironhide, and I realize that somewhere along the way, I have started to cry myself.

(Ironhide)

I can't look at anyone. I know if I do, if I look at Bumblebee and Optimus just sitting there, if I look at Ratchet standing dejected in the middle of the groups that we've made, if I look at Lieutenant Colonel Lennox and his men just watching the stars, I know I'll break down and I don't want to. It's not a pride thing, and it doesn't have to do with maintaining my hard-aft rep, it's just that someone needs to be strong, give everyone else something to believe in.

I don't think that Sam's dead, in fact I know he's not, but it hurts to know that there was nothing that I could do. I didn't spend as much time with him as the others, and I wish I had.

The kid was a fine soldier, and brave as a Sentinal Daro-Cat (2), stubborn as one too. I don't know why but I took to him right away. Something about him just draws ya in, and it's hard not to become defensive of him, kinda like Bee.

All I can think about is how if I had been going as fast as I wanted to, maybe we would have intercepted them, maybe we could have gotten here soon enough to help Sam.

I keep thinking back to the first time that I meet him, in that little back ally. He seemed so small compared to me, and I decided to give him and Mikaela a little scare, but he just looked on in awe, not fear, whilst Mikaela hid behind him. I don't think that he was ever actually afraid of us, maybe a little intimidated yes, but never afraid. I think that was when I first learned to respect him. No one, not even other Autobots except maybe Optimus, could look at me when my cannons where charged and not show at least a hit of fear.

No, this kid, this human, was special and it wore heavy on my spark that I hadn't been able to help him.

I jump as Ratchet lays his heavy hand upon my shoulder. We lock optics and I know he can see right threw me. He can see my inner-most fear.

"Don't worry, 'hide," he whispers softly, "We'll find him." I wish I could believe that, but I worry that when we find him, it might be too late.

(Will Lennox)

I just keep staring up, the stars an odd comfort right now. All I can think about is that one time, the way that he looked at me, when we first meet. He was scared, and he had every right to be. Thrust into a situation that he didn't understand, thrown to the front lines because of his friends, worried for the safety of his family, his friends, and himself.

And yet, somehow he hid it so well that for a moment on the field I forgot that he wasn't a solider, I forgot that he didn't know what he was doing. The look on his face when I asked him to take the All Spark and run, that was a smack in the face for me because I had forgotten. I had to make him go, and yet the only reason he stayed was for his friend, the Autobot Bumblebee.

I spare a glance over at the poor _little_ yellow 'bot. I see him just sitting there, wrap up in Optimus's arms. My heart is torn, and I turn my attention back to the sky.

I can't think strait anymore, all I can think about is him, what condition he must be in, where he might be. My head is filled with the image of Sam laying broken and bleeding on the ground of some dusty and dingy cell, wondering what happened to his friend and if he would even make it threw this.

I start to shiver and I feel Epps walk up behind me. I tear my attention away from the sky and look at him.

"Don't worry, Will. We'll find him, no matter what it takes."

"I know that we will, what I'm worried about is that it might be to late when we do."

"It won't be. That kids one tough nut; he's a solider, even if it's not official, even if he didn't ask to be one. I'm scared too, but we can't let it get in the way. He's depending on us now. He'll hold on until we come, because he knows where coming. He knows that he wormed his way into each of our hearts or sparks," It's at this point I realize that the Autobots are listening in as well,

"And he knows that we'll stop at nothing to get him back." I finish. I look Epps dead in the eyes, and I see him smile, "We will use everything that we can, every resource that we have and we will get him back. He knows it and he's going to hold on, just for us. Just like he did before. I know he won't stop trying. Thanks Epps, I think we all needed a good kick in the pants."

A small chorus of "Yes" and "Thank you" followed, and Optimus says, "They're right. We're doing Sam no good sitting around and mopping. Sam's waiting for us to go and get him back, and get him we shall. But first things first."

"What is that, Optimus?"

"Someone must contact his family and Mikaela too, I'm sure she would want to know."

End Chapter

(1)- Ok, just to clarify to me there is nothing more heart-wrenching then a scared child, no children should have to be scared.

(2)- Sentinal Daro-Cat is something that I made up, Think a panther with the teeth of a saber-tooth tiger, the markings of a lynx, and about 6 feet tall. They're called Sentinal Daro-Cats because there found in the Sentinant region, and Daro is sort for Dangerous.

Yeah, I'll cut off there because it's late and I'm tired, lot's of fun writing this, but I think this is the last chapter I'll do from the PoV of people, that's just to hard to write. Anyway till next time folks, G'night. Oh and I don't know if I'll be able to update tomarrow, so if I don't the latest it will be is monday.


	4. Chapter 4 Just a Waiting Game

Sorry about the last chapter, I was in a sad mood because my dog died. sniff I Miss You Sammie! And I think that I confused a few people with the crying part. That is going back to G1, and the way that I think it would work is that the pressure on the energon lines under the eyes gets to be so much that they start to leak, giving the appearance that the transformer is crying. It's how you can tell when they are really upset. Anyway, this is what was supposed to be chapter 3 combined with some of what is actually chapter four.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Identities

Chapter 4 – Just a Waiting Game

Will looks up, "I'll call his family." He stated simply as he pulled out his cell phone and went to dial the number.

Optimus looks at him, "Will do you mind if we patch in, just to help if need be?"

Will looks between each of the Autobots, slightly confused, "Can you do that?"

Ironhide nods, "Yes it's all binary, a sparkling knows how to do that."

Will blinks not understanding what a sparkling was, but nods anyway, "Ok, then patch in, I'll dial the number."

The Autobots patch into the frequency with such ease it's almost laughable. Will puts the phone to his ear and hears it ring. A women picks up on the other end, "What City and State please."

"Tranquility, Nevada(1), miss."

"All right please hold a moment while I direct your call." The operator says in a pleasant tone.

"Hi, the listing please."

"Um…Yes. Ron Witwicky, 14 Sully Drive, Tranquility."

"Yes, here's the listing sir. Would you like the number?"

"Yes please, and could you patch me through as well?"

"Sure, the number is being text to your cell phone, have a good day."

Will waits on the line and soon it starts to ring again. This time a gruff male voice picks up the line with a very irritated, "Hey! Do ya know what time it is? Some people are tryin' to sleep here buddy!"

Will is shocked, Mr. Witwicky obviously didn't like being woken up.

"Um…is this Mr. Witwicky?" Will asks softly.

"Yeah, Yeah. Wha'da ya want?"

"Mr. Witwicky this is Lieutenant Colonel Will Lennox. We met after I brought your son home from his assignment…"

"Oh, hello Lieutenant Colonel."

"Hello. And Will is fine. Sorry for waking you, but I have some bad news."

"Excuse me, but does this involve my son?"

"Yes sir it does."

"Well I don't know how he suckered you into this Will, but Sam's in a lot of trouble right now, I kicked him out of the house tonight because this is the fifth night in a row he's come home at least half an hour late, so…"

"Um…Sir." Will interrupted, "Your son did not ask me to do anything. I fact he is in no condition to ask anything of me right now."

"Wait, what? What happened?"

"Mr. Witwicky, I really am sorry to say that your son was involved in a car crash. A hit and run. He was flung from his car and down a ridge into a wooded area below. We have yet to find your son, but we have found sings that lead us to believe that he might have been kidnapped. I'm the one calling you because the accident happened near my house."

No one says anything, Ron doesn't know what to say.

In the background everyone hears the sound of a very sleepy Judy Witwicky waking up. "Ron, what in blue blazes in going on? Who's on the phone?"

"It's Lieutenant Colonel Lennox, Judy." Ron says softly."

"Ron? What's happened? What's wrong?"

"Judy… Sam was involved in a hit and run. They don't know where he is, but they assume that the damage is bad."

Judy doesn't make a sound, Ron soft voice asks, "Judy?"

A chocked sob, "How? How could this happen?" She asks, "Sam's always careful behind the wheel. I…I don't…I just don't understand. They have no idea who hit him?"

"No they don't." Ron said simply.

Suddenly a heart wrenching scream has everyone in the area flinching. Judy Witwicky was screaming her lungs out, sobbing and calling to her son.

"Um… Will?" Ron asks tentatively.

"Yes" Will says simply, the sorrow evident in his voice.

A shuttered sigh escapes Ron, "What should we do? I never thought that I would need to deal with something like this."

"You…You should probably come down, the police should be on the way. You should fill out a missing person's report."

"Yeah, ok." Another sigh, Judy is still crying in the background. "Give us a few minutes and we'll be down. Where is the accident?"

"At the intersection of Peacewood Ave and Angel's Walk Lane. I'll wait here for you."

"Thank you, Will. We'll see you soon." With that the line goes dead.

Will takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. "That was harder then I thought it would be."

No one says anything for a while. Suddenly Bumblebee pulls himself from Optimus's arms and says, "I…I should probably call Mikaela. And someone needs to call the police."

Optimus let's his arms fall back to his side. "I'll do that." He offers.

So they separate themselves from the rest of them. Bee calls Mikaela while Optimus calls 911.

Bee's conversation with Mikaela goes over like the conversation with Judy. She can't even talk through her tears. Bee tries to apologies, but Mikaela butts in saying that it wasn't his fault and that he shouldn't be blaming himself. She says that she would be down soon.

Optimus's conversation with the lady at the police station went quite well. She was sweet and understanding, and said that a car was on the way. Ratchet takes a look around, before saying, "Perhaps Bumblebee should be back in the position he was in after the accident. I don't think that the cops would like us messing with the crime scene."

Ironhide frowns. "That and they have no idea that we even exist," he reminds Ratchet.

"Yeah, come on Bee; let's get you back on the road." Bee doesn't say a word, but gets up and walks over to the road before once again shifting painfully so that he in his alt form about the same place that he was before.

Ironhide and Optimus got him back on his side. Optimus looks at Ironhide and Ratchet, before coming to another conclusion. "We should transform as well, it shouldn't take that long for them to get here."

So Ratchet, Ironhide and Optimus's alt forms pulled a mini circle around Bumblebee and they all waited. The cop car would up 15 minutes later, at about 3:45.

ABABABABABABAB

90 miles away at the same time, soft brown eyes opened to unfamiliar surroundings. A soft groan escapes Sam, drawing the attention of the man sitting not that far away.

"Well good to see that you're up. How do you feel?" he asks as he stands up and walks over to the medical bed that Sam was laying on.

"Ok I guess." Sam responses as he tries to get up. A horse cry and a thunk echoes around the room as he falls of the bed in pain. "Or not," he grounds out.

"Wow, hold up there, boy-o. let's get you back up there." The man hefts Sam's weight over his shoulder, and puts him softly back on the bed.

Sam rubs the back of his neck, noticing a deep cut stitched together behind his left ear. "Um…Thanks….er….I didn't catch your name."

"Oh sorry, it's Commander Jason Havesta, but you can just call me Jason." Commander Havesta says with practiced ease. Noting Sam gently fingering the wound behind his ear, the Commander is quick to say, "Be careful with that, it took the doctors forever to patch you up. You were pretty beaten up when we found you, what happened?"

Sam looks thoughtful for about a minute before a worried look passes over his face and he says, "I don't know, I can't remember anything."

Commander Havesta looks at him, "You're very calm, I would be freaking out if I didn't remember anything, do you even remember your name?"

Sam shakes his head, "No." He goes back to running his hand over some of his wounds, but his hand always wandering back to the one behind his ear. The commander slaps his hand and says, "Stop that! You're going to break the stitches."

"As for you not remembering your name, that's….unfortunate." He continues softly, but he does not sound sincere at all. Sam frowns but before he can say anything Commander Havesta continues again, "Well, we'll help you as much as we can here. This is a secret military base, very few know of our existence, and few are even aloud here. What we do is strictly on a need to know basis and a lot of the stuff we do is classified above top secret"

Sam laughs, "I don't know why but that sounds oddly familiar, but I can't place where I've heard that before."

Commander Havesta looks at him and laughs too, "Well, that is odd. Maybe we could weave you in somewhere in the base, because you will need something to do and a place to stay while you recover, but first things first, we need to give you a name."

Sam frowns, "You pick," he said softly, "My brain hurts too much to think right now."

The commander nods, "Ok then…..How about…Truman?"

Sam blinks, and the commander just shrugs, "It was the first thing that I thought of…do you like it, or I could try to come up with something different."

"No it's fine," Sam says, "just need to remember it, shouldn't be that hard."

"All right then, Truman it is." Commander Havesta says with a finality to his voice. "If you're up to it, I'll show you around some."

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll be moving to fast. I wish I could remember something…"

Havesta just shakes his head, "It happens. You'll remember soon enough, it's just a waiting game."

Truman (2) nods, "Yeah, I guess your right. So where to first, Commander?"

"Jason," Havesta corrects, "and let's just let our feet take us where ever until you feel like you can't go any father."

Truman smiles at his poor attempt at humor and gets up. Havesta grabs his arm to steady him and walks with him to the door.

End Chapter

(1)- I have no idea what state they are actually in, so if anyone knows make sure to send it to me and I will change it in the story.

(2)- Ok, until he remembers his real name he will be written in as Truman from now on. I'll put a reminder in at the start of each chapter.

Ok, hope you like. I should have the next chapter posted tomorrow. No promises though, you can never be to sure with me. Later everyone.


	5. Chapter 5 Arms of the Angels

Ok, don't know why but going over this I found a lot of typos that I thought I would take care of, so here you go.

Yeah, chapter 5! Didn't think that I could get this far in so short a time! Thanks to everyone who thinks this story rocks and kept on reviewing! It's really helped me get it done. A three year jump happens at this point, so "Truman" is like 21 or 22 now. Just to tell everyone, this is not like the Overview so I'm kinda making it up as I go along, so if things get a little confusing I'm sorry, just write and ask some questions.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Identities

Chapter 5 – Crashers

Truman sat alone in the break room, lost in his thoughts. Three years after he was brought here, he still couldn't remember anything from before he woke up in that room with Commander Jason Havesta, and the fact of the matter was that it was starting to bug him now.

He had done well in The Institution though, now the general scientist (1) of the whole place with one well placed indecent. As it turns out, knowing when to not mix two chemicals and having a fair understanding of robotics can get you very far in this place and Truman had quickly climb up the ranks.

He had decided to take a break earlier as some of the younger scientists in his extensive labs were starting to give him a headache, which was probably why it was so easy for her to find him.

Sally Ravelin comes in and sits next to him, a wide smile on her young face.

Sally was a new recruit to The Institution, only about 18 years in age, with a story much like Truman's, basically nothing. Truman actually found her wondering around the outside of base one day, hurt to the point that it was hard for her to breath, and with only a single memory in the pretty head of hers.

That memory still kept her up at night. The horrid man that smelled of alcohol with a metal bat in his hand stalking towards the scared girl while she couldn't move, some unseen force holding her in place. The first hit always woke her up with a scream.

Truman looked closely at Sally, and found that he could not see anything of the girl that he had first found outside the base. Her strawberry-blond was down to her shoulder blades but always pulled up into a tight bun, and her bright green eyes were so different from everyone else's that Truman found it hard to break eye contact at times. Over all she was a beautiful girl with the perfect figure. And smart to boot, she was already high on the scale in the institution, working a few positions under Truman. Truman was also a sucker for her, she had become a little sister to him.

Sally smiles coyly and bats her eyelashes at him. Truman smiles, knowing she wanted something.

Sally didn't prove him wrong, "Truman? Can I ask a favor of you?"

Truman sighs, but shakes his head and smiles, "What is it Sal?"

"Commander Havesta gave me permission to go into town if I can convince you or Sherman to take me. Would you, please? I don't think Sherman will."

Truman looks at her, shuts his eyes and sighs again. "Alright, alright." He says, "When do you want to go?"

Sally jumps up and hugs him, "Thanks! At about 1:30 or 2 o'clock. I owe you." With that said she ran out of the room like a bullet. Truman looks over his shoulder at her retreating figure, "Alright, I'll meet you by the main gates at 1:15, don't be late!"

Truman looks down at what he's wearing and has to laugh. He's work uniform defiantly will not do to go into town with. His white lab coat with blue trim would make people think he was a gang member or that he was insane, so that was out. The black army boots, the lose blue-black standard pants with multiple pocks filed with an assortment of tools and small vials of non-lethal chemicals locked securely in place, and the standard issue midnight blue shirt with The Institution's logo (a simple but different version of the Alpha symbol) would have been ok if it didn't smell like his lab.

Not to mention that his shoulder length hair had yet to be comb, just pulled back after getting out of the shower this morning. So with quick steps he retreated to his private room to get ready, after all it was already 12:57.

ABABABABABABABABABABAB (A/N: Time laps here, back track to about 8 Am)

Bumblebee pulls himself out of stasis, a hard thing as he didn't want to wake up today. It was going to be a hard day and he knew it.

About four month ago the police had come to the Witwicky residence and said that they could not continue the search for Sam, the just didn't have the resources. The government kept going for a while more before they pulled out too, John Keller, The Secretary of Defense, and Will Lennox could do nothing more to convince them to keep looking.

Friends and family kept searching for a little while, but it had been so long and everyone was so tired, Mrs. Witwicky couldn't stop crying, Mr. Witwicky couldn't sleep. So today was Optimus's idea.

Today was the day that everyone officially gave up; today was the day that they buried the empty casket.

Bumblebee hates the thought, but it's been three earth years with no progress, and everyone else had given up. So on May 13, exactly two years and nine months after the accident, it was time to end it.

This was sort of a last right for everyone, a way of saying goodbye.

The government had pulled through one more time, giving Sam Witwicky the ranking of Military Captain on Mr. Keller's and Will's request, and even put some money forward for the funeral. Sam was going out with the proper military salute.

It did nothing to make Bumblebee feel better. He was still losing his best friend and it was hard for him to deal with.

Bumblebee pushes himself up and leaves his room on the Arc. Prowl had come with a few new and old faces about year ago, so Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Optimus had moved back in. It was nice to see everyone again, but Bumblebee couldn't help but feel the major lose of Sam.

Optimus sees him walking down the hall with no general direction, so he stops him and asks, "Do you have a minute 'Bee? I want to ask you something."

Bumblebee blinks and nods, "Sure Optimus. What is it?"

"Come in here." Optimus says, opening the door to his office. Walking behind his desk he sits down in his favorite chair and motions for Bumblebee to do the same.

Bumblebee looks at him and says, "I'll feel better standing." Optimus doesn't show any signs that he minded just folds his hands in front of him and rests his elbows on the desk. "Are you going to be ok, "Bee?" Optimus asks.

Bumblebee is a little taken back by the forwardness of the question. Optimus sees the look on his face and smiles softly, "Yes, 'Bee." He says, "I can tell that something's wrong, now sit down and tell me what it is."

Bumblebee takes the proffered chair and looks at him. A small sigh from his exhaust systems seems to deflate the smaller 'bot, "I can't help but feel like today is just….I don't even know how to say it…It's just…I know that he's not dead, Optimus. I can feel it in my spark. I feel like we're wasting time and money on this."

Optimus sighs and looks at him with dimmed optics, "I know 'Bee. If you can keep this from everyone else, I'll let you in on a little secret."

"What is it, Optimus? You know that I'll keep any secret for you."

"I feel the same way you do. I think that this is getting us no where as well, and I know that he's alive too. Ratchet has told me many times that allowing the humans to give up on the search is a bad thing, and Ironhide has voiced his opinion as well; though I won't repeat it; and The Twins are certainly making enough of a racket. You're not alone in feeling that way."

"Thanks Optimus, that means a lot. But one thing, what do you mean the Twins are make enough of a racket?" confused as to how the twins were involved.

"Let's put it this way, Prowl threw the both of them and Ironhide in the brig because they were giving him a headache while complaining to me."

With this Optimus gets up and starts to walk towards the door. Bumblebee was laughing so hard that he almost missed him say, "Ok, get ready to go. I don't think that you want to be late."

A few hours later Optimus stands at the main door of the Arc, Ratchet and Ironhide to his left. They were just waiting for Bumblebee then they would be on there way. Bumblebee pulls up already in alt form, paint gleaming in the soft lights.

Optimus laughs softly at the sight. The Camaro had clearly gone to drastic extents to make sure that he looked his best. "Come on, Autobots. Let's roll out."

Ironhide, and Ratchet transform to sit next to the Camaro as Optimus gives one last order to Prowl before joining them and heading out of the base.

It was a simple run to get Mikaela, Judy, Ron, Will, and Sarah and then get out to the church. The Autobots stay in their alt form and park in the parking lot.

Mikaela, Will, and Ron look confused. "Aren't you coming in?" Judy asked.

As an answer the previously shut doors of the Autobots open again and out step four humans with bright blue eyes.

Bumblebee brushes a strand of curly blond hair out of his face and smiles at the shocked look on Mikaela's face. She reaches out and runs a hand down his arm, finding it quite solid.

Ratchet is fiddling with something on his alt form before his image becomes a lot sharper and his hair a darker brown.

Ironhide pulls at the cloths he is wearing a little bit and runs his hand threw his long black hair.

Optimus is the last one out, his black hair with strikes of white standing out against the paint of his actually form. They were all wearing the exact same outfit, Black dress pants, and a plain white dress top. "I don't think that we would fit in any other way. So, Ratchet and Wheeljack where up all night working to get these holograms operational."

Will blinks, "Woe. Ok." Ironhide laughs at him. Ratchet turns and looks at everyone, "Is everything working ok?" every Autobot said yes and Optimus said, "Have a bit more faith in yourself, Ratch. Come on let's go in."

The walk in and are told that the turn out was greater then expected. To their confused looks the curator simply says, "Maybe you shouldn't have had an open door funeral. Your boy seems pretty popular; there wasn't enough space in the church so we moved it outside."

They walk outside and the place is jam packed, it was standing room only now and more people where coming in. The music starts to play softly as they take their places.

ABABABABABABABABABABAB

Truman looks around the oddly quite town, wondering where everyone was. A soft cough next to him brings his attention to the girl that he was walking with.

He smiles, truly happy for the chance to get out, but then hears the small gasp that Sally let out and sees the surprised look on her face. "What's wrong?" he questions softly, frown set in place.

"It's…It's your eyes. They just turned bright yellow and I could swear they were glowing!"

Truman looks taken aback, then laughs until he can't breath. "Oh, wow! You too! Everyone at base swears that when I get extremely happy or upset my eyes do that, though I've never seen it happen."

"It was really creepy."

"Sorry then. By the way, why did you want to come here?"

"I read about the funeral of a world hero happening today, Sam Witwicky. I don't know why but it made me want to cry thinking about it and I wanted to go. I'm sorry that I dragged you along, but I just…"

"Don't apologize. Sam Witwicky, huh. It sounds so familiar, but I don't know why. I think I might have known him. You have to show me the article later."

"Ok, let's go, it's an open door ceremony and I don't want to miss too much."

Sally grabs his hand and starts to drag him down to the church; she could already hear the music starting.

ABABABABABABABABABABAB

The ceremony was beautiful, though the mother wouldn't stop crying. In fact, everyone that was there was so sedate it was scary. Truman and Sally got in a little late so they had to stand in the back corner which was fine with them.

The coffin that was carried in was beautiful, hand-carved, and made of red-wood. Some of the people carrying it though looked like they would rather be anywhere else.

The coffin was never opened during the entire thing but no one questioned it.

They were at the cemetery now, when Sally caught sight of something that made her almost want to laugh if it wasn't for the circumstances.

"Look over there, isn't that the Secretary of Defense?"

"Yeah, that John Keller." Truman says, taking a closer look at the man.

"And that person over there, I don't know how I missed it before, but that's the president!"

Truman looks to where she was and sure enough standing by the family was Mr. President himself, trying to console the mother. The father was talking to a girl that looked to be about the same age of Truman.

Sally noticed where he was looking and said, "That's Mikaela Banes, the deceased's girlfriend, but I don't know who the others up there are."

There was a blond hair young man crying into the shoulder of an aged gentle man with peppered black hair. Another two stood off to the side talking, just waiting for the procession to start.

Truman was suddenly overcome with such grief for these people, he wanted to go up and tell them that everything was all right and that they shouldn't cry.

Before he could though, everything feel silent as the priest got up to finish the ceremony. It was quicker this time, as most everything had been said.

Too soon it seemed that the time came to put the coffin in the ground. From somewhere behind everyone a song started to play from a yellow Camaro.

"spend all your time waiting

for that second chance

for a break that would make it okay

there's always some reason

to feel not good enough

and it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction

Oh, beautiful release

memories seeps threw my veins

let me be empty

and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

in the arms of the angel

fly away from here

from this stark cold hotel room

and the endlessness that you fear

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort here

so tired of the straight line

and everywhere you turn

there's vultures and thieves at your back

and the storm keeps on twisting

you keep on building the lie

that you make up for all that you lack

it don't make no difference

escaping one last time

it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh

this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

in the arms of the angel

fly away from here

from this stark cold hotel room

and the endlessness that you fear

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort here

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort here"

Truman looked around at everyone, the casket was long in the ground, but everyone just stood there looking at the headstone.

Sally spoke from beside him, "Good that song just made it ten times worse, huh? Come on let's go, I want to get out of here."

Truman nods, he throat too tight for him to speak. At the top of the hill overlooking the Guardian Angel's Cemetery, Truman stops for one second to look back on the scene below him.

As he looks back to the family a set of piercing blue catches his sight and he feels like his insides are burning. Sally grabs his hand and pulls him away, almost hissing, "Come on, let's go! I don't want to be here anymore!"

Truman just lets her pull him along.

ABABABABABABABABABABAB

Bumblebee can feel Optimus's arms shifting around him and looks up.

Optimus is not even paying attention to what is going on around him, instead looking off to the hill on the far side of the field, but Bumblebee can't see what interested him so.

"Optimus? What's wrong?"

Optimus almost jumps out of his hologram. "It's nothing 'bee, I just thought that I saw something."

Ratchet lays a hand on their shoulders, "Come on, let's all go home."

Before leaving, Optimus turns to Bumblebee and say, "by the way, that was a beautiful song. Where did you find it?"

"It was Sam's favorite song to listen to when he was sad. I thought it appropriate sir."

Optimus just nods and walks off with him.

End Chapter

(1)- The highs rank a scientist can receive in my organization. Basically he runs everything that has to do with a lab of some kind.

Ok that's it, hope you like and drop a review. Next chapter should be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6 The Project

Welcome back. Plot thickens here, lots of juicy goodness. By the way, the song from last chapter was Sarah Mclachlan "Angel", I forgot to put it in and I was too lazy to go back in a redo it, so there you go.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Identities

Chapter 6 – The Project

"It's been a while." A voice says behind Truman.

Truman jumps a mile high dropping his clipboard and pen, the sheets scattering like scared birds.

He spun around and puts a hand over the HK USP Compact .45 ACP (1) handgun that he always carried. The two guards with him taking out their guns when they see him jump.

Truman is meet with the smiling face of Commander Jason Havesta.

"Woe, easy there solider!" Jason said quickly, putting up both hands in mock surrender, "I come in peace."

Truman relaxes and a few tech scientists run around to gather his lost report. "Gods, I wish you wouldn't do that! You're going to give me a god-damned heart attack!" He snaps softly (2).

"Yeah, well…I like to keep my men on there feet. It's your own fault for letting your guard down."

"I didn't think that I would need to keep my guard up in my personal lab in such a highly fortified base, sir, but duly noted. Thank you." He added to the tech that gives him the clipboard and papers already back in order. Turning back to Jason, Truman asks, "What can I help you with Commander Havesta?"

"First off how many times do I have to tell you that Jason is fine?" Jason asks with a bit of a tick off attitude, "And second I wanted to know if my top scientist would like in on a little project that I have under way." He said with a coy smile.

"Alright," Truman said, "You've got me interested now."

"Good, but before I can tell you anything I must let you know that this is the most secretive thing that we have going on here right now. I can give you no information until you agree to participate."

Truman blinks, and then starts to laugh softly, "Gods, how long did you practice that one for?" He asks before he can not talk due to his laughter.

"You don't want to know."

"Ok, but about this project… Sure I'll help. I need something new to do."

"Good, I was hoping that you would say that, come with me." Jason turns and walks down the hall away from Truman's lab.

"All right, first I'm going to tell you that you should put one of your most trusted and best minds in charge of the main labs because this…project will occupy a lot of your time. You would exhaust yourself if you tried to do both your regular jobs and this one.

"Next thing is you can not tell anyone not on the project anything about it, and only discuss matters pertaining to it with other people from the team in a secured area. A leak in this matter would be a monstrous thing, and I mean monstrous."

They stop in front of a door that looks to need a code and a special card to get in. The doors themselves were made of a metal that Truman couldn't recognize, shining with such intensity that he was sure that the metal could not be of the earth.

True to what Truman thought, Jason pulls a card out of his pocket and runs it threw the lock, before typing in the security code. The doors open of their own accord and they walk into a small room with a guard station and another set of doors seemingly made of the same metal. Truman was fascinated by the sheen the metal possessed.

This door had a finger scanner. Jason nods to the men in the guard station and they type a command in on the pad in front of them. A small beep is heard from the scanner on the door and Jason presses his index finger to it.

Another beep accompanies the act, and the door slides open to reveal a long hallway carved right out of the rock. The walls have hidden compartments clearly carved into the wall, and Truman would have bet anything that they had guns in them.

"The security may seem extreme, but when you see what's down here you'll understand. You'll be given the access card and password, each unique to you, and you print will be put into the computer when we get down to the lab.

"This place is a proverbial labyrinth to confuse any unwanted guests that might be able to get passed upstairs so I would recommend coming here with someone who knows the way until you can figure it out yourself. But I don't think that will be a problem for you; you learned the upper base in one day after all." True, Truman was already plotting out the way in his head.

"Here you will work closely with three other head of departments; Analysis, Internal Defense, and Activities. Because I'm sure you don't know Analysis and Internal Defense departments are all computer work, sort of like what you do, only not so much involved; more theory. They are the reason that your labs stay so busy. The Activities department is more or less smart grunt workers and soldiers. There's dangerous stuff down here so we figured it was better if you work with someone who can not only guard the projects, but also understand what is happening and be of help where help is needed. Just keep that to yourself I'm sure that they wouldn't like how I just described them."

Truman nods; he could understand that one perfectly. From the sounds of it though, it sounded like the real people on the job where those from Analysis, Internal Defense, though he still couldn't quite figure out why they were here, and Technology Science, and that Activities was just there for show.

They had been walking for a while now and Truman was a little confused. If his calculations where to be true then they were a good thirteen miles underground, and still descending. "Sir," He says, "If I may? Just how far down is this new lab of yours located?"

"So you've already caught on have you?" Jason laughs, "It's not the much farther. We have to take the elevator down though. The "Lab" as you just called it is located 20 miles underground. The deep level makes it harder for stuff to get in… or out."

"Out, Sir?" Truman says with a hint of nervousness to his voice. What were they going to be working on that it couldn't get out?

"You'll understand when we get there. It's too hard to explain now, and it would really just be ten times easier to show you because we haven't even given the project a name yet."

Truman blinks, now even more confused. 'Recruiting members for the team before even giving the project a name what the hell are the higher ups thinking.' He thinks.

They turn a corner, Truman can see the pre-mentioned elevation but standing in front of it are five people. Two are just guards but the three others look to be the head of department that Truman was suppose to be working with.

There's a chubby African American man eating potato chips, a pretty women shaking her head to whatever it was that the last man was saying.  
When getting closer, Truman could see that the first man, the African was on the short side with curly black hair cut close to his head and a pair of glasses set on his nose.

The women was slightly taller then him with long blond hair and an elegant face. Her blue eyes sparkled with mirth as she talked to the man next to here.

The man she was talking to though was clearly older then them, if the lines around his eyes and mouth were any indication. His brown eyes showed wisdom and a hint of darkness. He was slightly taller then the women and wore a dark pinstripe suit. Something about him set Truman on edge.

"Ah good, everyone's here!" Jason exclaims, "Truman these are the people you will be working with. This is Eli," He gestures to the man eating potato chips, "Alai," The women smiles and waves at him, "And Sherman," the man smiles and nods to him, "Gentlemen, and lady, this is Truman, he will be working with you."

Eli comes over and shakes his hand, "Hi, I'm from Internal Defense, it's nice to see you."

"See?"

"Yeah, I've heard so much about you up top, you're like a celebrity or something, but I've never actually seen you before."

"Um…ok." Truman says a little dumbfounded.

"Don't mind him; he's a little sugar high right now. He should crash in about an hour." Alai said with a flip of her hair, "Though I must say that it is a pleasure to meet you as well. I've always wanted someone to discuss quantum mechanics with that wouldn't think that I'm a total nut job and understand what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, sure. Living metal, that makes about as much sense as aliens coming to invade and enslave us." Sherman says with a flippant attitude, "I have a much more down to earth position then these two. I run Activities."

Truman nods, "So you know not to point the gun at your own face then?" he asks as a joke.

"Not funny! I am a fully trained solider and I will not take any lip from a brat! You got that!"

"Dudechill," Truman said putting his hands up in mock surrender, "It was just a joke referring to… never mind, I don't think that you would get it, it's an advanced science thing."

"Look I'm sorry too, I know it was a joke and some of the men aren't the best when they get in. Sorry, it's just been a long day."

"It's ok." He looks at the three of them again, and they notice the confusion on his face.

"Is something wrong, Truman?" Alai asks, generally concerned.

"Yeah, you don't look so good kid-o." Eli whispers.

"It's nothing, I just can't shake the feeling that I know you lot from somewhere." Truman says.

"You know what, me too." Sherman says, confusion passing over his features.

"Hum…I got that sensation, too. Like a sense of Déjà vu." Alai whispered.

"Like we've lived this before, right? Only slightly different, more stressful." Eli adds.

"Secretive too. There was something that we weren't supposed to know." Sherman puts in.

"Oh, gods! I have a headache now." Truman mutters while rubbing his temples.

"I know what you mean, me too." Alai says. Sherman and Eli nod.

Jason looks at the lot of them, "Ok then why don't you stop thinking about it, and let's head down. I'm sure that you want to know what you're going to be working on."

He walks over and puts his index finger on the pad next to the elevator. The doors open instantly and everyone walks in. There was only two buttons, one marked up, one marked down. Jason hits the down button and the doors close.

"So none of you know what we're to be working on then?" Truman questions Alai, Eli and Sherman.

"I wish, I don't like being in the dark about anything. I couldn't even hack the main system to see if there was anything about it!" Eli says.

"Nope, nada." Alai said, "And will you stop trying to hack the main system!" she shouts at Eli.

"Don't know don't care." Sherman said.

Jason laugh softly, "I think that you will."

The doors open to a huge lab, but that wasn't what got everyone's attention.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me!" Sherman says, a deadpan look on his face.

"Dear god!" Eli says, dropping his bag of chips. "This…This is…This is just the coolest thing that I think I have ever seen!"

Alai and Truman just laugh. "Do you want us to get you a fork, Sherman?" Alai asks.

"What?"

"You're going to need it to eat your words." She says with a strong laugh.

Jason looks over at Truman, he was leaning on the railing of the upper level of the lab, "You ok Truman?"

"Yeah, it's just…wow." Truman said still stunned.

"Yeah nice aren't they?"

"Yeah."

Standing in glass cages around the lab are two huge creatures. One is huge but lean with wings, the other smaller and bulky. The thing that stood out about them the most though, They were both made of metal and had glowing red eyes. A sudden commotion off to the side draws there gaze just in time to see a much smaller and wiry thing break out of its cage and run across the floor before being subdued and forced back into it's cage.

ABABABABABABABABABABAB

Jason's cell phone starts to ring so he quickly walks away from the group. The caller ID says that it's Richard from upper.

He flips his phone open and says, "Hello, sir."

"Havesta, is everything going according to plan?"

"Yes and no, sir."

"Yes and no?"

"They took to it exactly like you said, didn't even question it, but I still say that having him work with them is a bad idea."

"That is not your decision to make, Havesta."

"I know sir, but the fact is that he does remember bits and pieces, even if he doesn't realize what they mean."

"Bits and pieces do him no good, Havesta. Make sure that we stay on track."

"Yes, sir."

"Are they any other problems to report?"

"None, but I will let you know at a moment's notice if something does come up."

"Good, very good." The line goes dead.

Jason turns to the group that he left behind to stare at the biggest of the creatures locked in their cages. "This isn't right. I'm as much for the project as anyone, but not if it comes at the expense of losing one of our best." Jason whispers as his eyes lock onto Truman's back.

End Chapter

(1)- This is an actual handgun. My dad is an ex-marine and has one. It's hot if you like guns. Do a google search on it.

(2)- Just to tell everyone, YOU WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO DO THIS IN ALL ACTUALITY! This is a more family like organization and the higher ups can do this, if an underling attempted such a thing there would be hell to pay.

Oh, fun. My sinister side is now starting to show through. Virtual Cookies and Cake to anyone that can tell me who Alai, Eli and Sherman actually are. Anyway untill next time folks, bye-bye.


	7. Chapter 7 Just your average Day at the I

Hello again. Sorry for the long wait, my life's a bitch. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and as for the question I asked last chapter, no answer yet, but I'll let you know who wins later, so keep guessing folks. And now for the story

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Identities

Chapter 7 – Just your average Day at the Institution

Week 1 – Initial Studies and Observations: Subjects appear to at least understand common language, and seem to respond accordingly, interactions limited and more study is needed. Subject 1 appears to posses the ability to fly and Subject 2 posses great stealth and grace, Subject 3 is quite the escape artist and seems to hold great skills for hacking.

Week 2 – Expediential Studies; Interactions, Initial Scans, Electro-Scans: Subject interactions with each other is more pronounced then with workers, they seem to hold there own language and "talk" constantly with streams of clicks, beeps, and whistles when put in the same cell, though what is being said will take more study, Initial scans reveal that creatures are pure metal nothing organic, Electro-scans indicate that they hold great fight potential and power capacity. Sally and Erika have named them; Project one: Butterfly, Project two: Bear, Project thee: Midget.

Week 3 – Actuality Test Midget; Internal Scans, Power Capacity; Electronic Flow, Metal Density: Actuality Test indicate that Midget was not made for fighting but possesses the ability if needed. Internal Scans show that his wiring is delicate and easily maneuverable, so it seems that he can gain access to places that would be hard for his larger companions to get. Power Capacity is greater then what we expected, and the Electronic Flow starts from the chest and expand in a clockwise motion of small pulses of energy, the strongest of these pulses being right in the chest, almost like a heartbeat. Metal Density is limited and about a quarter of an inch thick.

Week 4 – Actuality Test Bear; Internal Scans, Power Capacity; Electronic Flow, Metal Density: Actuality Test indicate that while Bear was not made for fighting, he could be a superb fighter if given the chance. Internal Scans show that wiring is more pronounced and almost thicker then with Midget, more made for fighting but not entirely. Power Capacity is much greater then Midget's, almost unheard of, and the Electronic Flow runs the same as Midget's, right down to the amount of time between each pulse of electricity and the almost heartbeat like pulses in his chest. Metal density is thick at about six inches thick.

Week 5 – Actuality Test Buterfly; Internal Scans, Power Capacity; Electronic Flow, Metal Density: Actuality Test indicate that Butterfly was made for fighting. Internal Scans show that is wiring is much thicker and seems to fall in a pattern of sorts. Power Capacity is the greatest of all three and through the roof to the point that when we tried to measure it the machine blew up. Again the Electronic Flow runs in the same pattern as Midget and Bear, but at a much faster rate and much stronger pulses, though the electronic beat stays the same. Metal Density is the thickest of all at about nine inches.

Week 6 – Lab Clean Up and Repot to Uppers

Things are going great in all sense of the word. They are half way through week six and far ahead of schedule. All that is left to do are a few computer and equipment checks and the report for Commander Havesta.

Which is why Truman, Alai, and Eli are sitting around one of the circular tables in the break room; notes they had acquired over the past five weeks spread out over the surface in what seemed like a chaotic pattern, but clearly made sense to them because the three scientists worked without falter.

Sherman is still in the main lab making sure that the last few checks went unhindered. Everyone wants to finish as quickly as possible because they would get the rest of the week off if they did. Everyone is looking forward to having a little time off after the crazy week.

Truman can not wait to get out of there. He wants to go to Tranquility to catch the drive-in movie tonight.

He has not told anyone but ever since going to the funeral with Sally he felt oddly drawn to the little town and he had wanted to go back. He honestly thought that it had a few good secrets to tell and he wanted to know them.

It was close to a half hour drive but it was also the closest town, the next city being two hours after that, so a want to go there was easy to hid so long as Truman did not ask to leave the base to often.

Truman was ecstatic when Richard said he could go, over ruling Commander Havesta's no. He was even happier when Sally, Eli, Alia, and Sherman asked if they could come to, They all head gotten really close over the coarse of the project.

Alia grabs something off the table and says, "The coding sequence that we got off of Midget is just amazing! The figures are through the roof and the signal almost seems to be imbedded is gibberish that if one truly looked at it they wouldn't know what to make of it! The mechanics of it are ju…"

Eli sighs and says, "Alia, dear! You know that Truman and I have no idea what your talking about, so just put it into the report and let's leave it at that."

Truman laughs, "Actually Eli, all she's saying is that the signal is unusually strong and imbedded in a code so that hopefully it can't detected."

Alai nods "Yeah, Eli."

"Oh be quiet so I'm the only one that doesn't understand what that means, sue me!"

"It's ok Eli, we don't hold it against you." Truman says, barely hiding his laugh.

A crash and a bang followed by loud yelling are the only things anyone outside the room hear. All heads turn towards the door but no one dare move, not knowing what was happening.

Sherman finds his courage then and runs headlong into the room, pulling out his gun in the process. The sight that greets him has him stopping dead in his tracks before he falls to the floor laughing.

Eli is almost lying on the table, literally nose to nose with Truman. Truman looks like he does not if he should look scared or laugh, so his face was blissfully blank. Alai was laughing so hard she had started to cry.

Even from his place on the floor Sherman could not resist putting his two cents in. "God, Eli! Lean any farther forward and you and Truman will be locking lips!" he says between gasps for breath and more laughter.

Eli looks up and at first Sherman on the floor then to Alai almost falling out of her chair. With a sheepish smile he climbs off the table and sits back in his chair.

Alai is sobering up, an occasional chuckle the only thing escaping her lips.

Sherman picks himself up off the floor and just stands there.

Truman looks very uncomfortable but clears his throat and tries to go back to work on the report like it did not just happen.

Sherman shakes his head, and says, "God! There's never a dull moment down here."

Truman looks at him, "Is there ever?"

Alai starts to laugh again, "Not if you put the four of us in the same room."

They just look at each other for a second before they all almost hit the ground laughing at the truth and absurdity of that one statement.

Sherman calms down first. Truman is next. Alai and Eli calm down at about the same time but it takes about five minutes.

Truman is the first to speak. "Come on and let's finish this report. It's almost done now and I would like the rest of the week off." He says, "Oh, Sherman, how is it going out in the labs?"

"It's fine, actually done aside from one small problem. I think we need your help for it though, Truman."

Truman is taken aback. "What is it?"

"There's a virus on one of your computers. Not to sure how it got there, but it looks like a time bomb. If we try to delete it, it's going to cause the entire system to crash. We need you to save everything important to a side disk, or make a hardcopy, or something because we need to wipe the entire system."

"Kal'lamei!" Truman hisses.

"What?" Sherman, Eli and Alai all say at the same time.

"Kal'lamei misa kor." Truman says again, getting up.

"GOD DAMN IT, TRUMAN! SPEAK ENGLISH!" Sherman snaps at him.

"What the hell are you talking about Sherman?!" Truman snaps back.

"You were speaking very strangely. You keep saying something like kol'lamy or kil'lami or something." Alai says gently noticing tensions getting high.

Truman looks at the lot of them, then sighs. "Sorry," he says softly, "I do that sometimes. Come'on Sherman, let's get this crazy thing done. Will you two be able to finish this?"

"Yeah, all that's left is the conclusion thesis and the expectations of future experimentation." Eli says softly.

Truman nods and walks out of the room, Sherman turning to follow him.

It took about half an hour to fix the computer problem. In that time frame Eli and Alai had finished the report and Truman told them to just get it to Commander Havesta. By the time all was said and done, the incident in the break room was forgotten.

Everyone is just meandering about when the elevator dings. All heads turn towards the sound, as most everyone was already down there and those who were not were only in either the break room or the up the stairs in the resting quarters.

Out of the elevator walks Commander Jason Havesta, Richard O'Shane, and a young woman that no one recognized.

Jason shouts, "Alai, Eli, Truman, Sherman! Front and Center!"

As one they turn and walk over to stand in front of the three people that just entered, each at attention.

"At ease soldiers." Richard says, "Just come to give you all an A-plus on a job well done."

Truman can not fight the smile that spreads over his face. "Thank you, sir."

Jason smiles back at him. Though he would not admit it out loud he had taken a strong liking to Truman above all the others.

"So it is with great pleasure that I give everyone the rest of the week off to do with as you please. You may go anywhere on or off base, but a small group must be down here at all times to watch the experiments. So make a shift chart and stick too it.

"Oh, and before I forget." He turns to address the four people standing in front of him, "You are now free to go to town. Hell, even spend the weekend there if you want. Just be back by 1600 hours (1) on Sunday. Now off with the lot of ya."

Truman, Sherman, Eli, and Alai all salute the superiors before turning to leave. Jason stops Truman before he can get far, though.

"Truman, may I talk to you for a second. Then you are free to leave."

"Of course, Commander. What is it that you want to ask?"

"Come, in the break room, I just have some personal questions that I need answers to."

ABABABABABAB

Ok, I think I'll cut off there, because this is getting kind of long, and it's really late and I have work in the morning and all that good crap. So already working on the eighth chapter should be up by tomorrow at the latest. Sleep well everyone and drop a review ok? See you later.

(1) – for those of you that do not understand military talk, that's 4:00 PM


	8. Chapter 8 A Funny Wake Up Call

Hello again and welcome to chapter 8. Lots and Lots of Drama here.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Identities

Chapter 8 – A Funny Wake Up Call

Scuffle…scuffle…bang…CCRRAASSHH!!

Optimus Prime looks up from the numerous data disks that littered his desk and blinks.

BBANG! CRASH!

A frown mars his face, and he goes to stand up.

ZIP! BANG! CRASH! BLAM!

Optimus sighs. 'What is going on out there? It's only ten in the morning for Primus's sake!' he thinks.

BBAANNGG!! BBBOOOOOOMMM!!! sssiiizzzzzzllleee….

Optimus ducks as his office door is blown right off its hinges. He gun is already charged by the time that he gets back on his feet.

Shouts start outside the door, but he can not hear what is being said. He walks cautiously towards the door, all the while radioing Prowl.

"Optimus Prime to Prowl"

"Ratchet here, Optimus."

"Ratchet? Where is Prowl?"

"He's a little…busy at the moment."

"Ratchet what is going on out there?"

"….Um….Optimus where are you?"

"Right inside my office, why?"

"Yeah…Why don't you come out and see for yourself…but be careful."

Optimus blinks, but steps cautiously out of his office. The scene outside makes him stop dead.

"What..."

A silver and blue something slams into his chest knocking him offline. The last thing that he hears is Ironhide and Prowl both shouting his name and Ratchet's hurried footsteps.

ABABABABABABAB

Bumblebee just cruises around town. Mikaela sits in his passenger seat, staring out the window.

They had done this once a week for almost three years. On the weekend they would just wander the streets going as far as they really could in any one direction, just looking for any sign of Sam. Very rarely did they find anything, and it always ended up being a dead end, but they still tried every week.

This week was different though, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were with them. Things were going ok, nothing new really happening.

"Ratchet to All Autobots. Return to the Arc ASAP. There's been an accident and Optimus is hurt. Please hurry. Ratchet out."

Bumblebee slams his breaks to hard, Sideswipe just barely having enough time to avoid an accident.

"Slag it, Bee! What in the pit did you stop so…." Sideswipe stops talk.

"What's going o…." Sunstreaker stops just like his twin.

Both of them are silent for a minute before they shout, "Oh Slag it, what happened?"

Bumblebee shutters, "I don't know, Sunny, Sides. But let's hurry."

Mikaela looks up at the rear-view mirror, "What's going on Bee?"

Bumblebee, cut the wheel and races back to the arc. "There's been some kind of accident back at the arc." Sunstreaker says softly.

"A bad one too, though we're not to sure what happened." Sideswipe says.

Mikaela felt Bumblebee shake again. "Optimus got hurt somehow. Ratchet sent out a call for all Autobots to return to base."

Mikaela's body goes cold. If what ever happened was strong enough to hurt Optimus Prime, what were they dealing with?

ABABABABABABAB

It took five minutes to get back to the Arc. Everyone had gathered in the Med-Lab already where Optimus was laying on one of the opt-tables.

Ratchet, Preceptor, and Wheeljack working furiously to just keep Optimus's systems up and running while trying to fix the gapping hole in his chest. Grapple, Red Alert, Hoist and First Aid standing not far off, helping when ever they could.

Off to the side Prowl and Ironhide are talking, Arcee is crying on Hotrod's shoulder, while Kup, Ultra Mangnus and Springer stand quite sedated behind them. The Aerialbots stand together and silent as a flock of lambs. Blurr was unusually still, Hound, Trialbreaker, Mirage and Smokescreen stand next to him. Beachcomber and Seaspray are standing closest to the medics clearly wanting to be of help but not knowing what to do. Cliffjumper, Bluestreak, Windcharger, Brawn, Huffer, Gears, Warpath, Powerglide, Inferno, Tracks, and Blaster making up the largest group right in the middle each a grave look on his face, and staring strait ahead. Streetwise, Grove, Hot Spot, and Blades all standing in the far corner of the room away from the huge group of mechs crowding the doorway.

Bumblebee catches a stitch of what the flustered mechs are saying.

"Wow, remind me to never try that again." Ratchet says.

"It was an accident Ratch. How could we have ever guessed that he would go pit crazy?" Wheeljack gently says.

"Still I should have just told him to stay put. I mean we did have it covered."

"Hey any mech on a power surge could take down Primus himself given the right circumstances." Preceptor says.

"Yeah, and standing there fritzing your processors is NOT going to help fix Optimus." Wheeljack all but snaps.

"I suppose your right. At least the hit didn't break his Spark Casing." Ratchet says, trying to look on the bright side.

"Well that's the best news that I've heard so far…" Optimus says weakly.

The soft voice makes all the medics around the table jump. The sound of the other Autobots shifting closer has Wheeljack spinning around and shouting at them to back off.

Ratchet leans down to speak to Optimus. "How are you feeling? Aside from the obvious?"

"Fine I guess. Though I think my processors got frazzled. Did I really see him, Ratchet?"

Ratchet face broke into a proud smile. "Yes, Optimus, yes." He says. "You really did."

"By Primus….Ratchet, Wheeljack, Preceptor…you three really are miracle workers."

The three seem really uncomfortable with the praise, but they smile and go back to work. Bumblebee blinks and looks down at Mikaela sitting in his hand.

"Ratchet, what is going on? How did Optimus get hurt?" he asks softly.

Ratchet looks up and around at him, Optimus lets out a weak laugh.

"Go see for yourself, 'Bee." Optimus answers for the Medic.

Ratchet points off to the side of the room where the stasis beds are set up behind a curtain. Bumblebee and a few others walk over and peek around the curtain.

Bumblebee stops and looks at the Bot stretched out on one of the Stasis beds. Behind him he hears Tracks mutter, "By Primus himself…"

Bumblebee turns to Ratchet and says, "Ratchet, how? I thought it wasn't possible."

"Never say never, baby-bee." Ratchet says, a coy smile on his face.

ABABABABABABAB

I'll end it here. I want to be evil right now, so I wont tell you who it is yet. Have fun. Night everyone.

JJD


	9. Chapter 9 Waking Up Now

Welcome back. Chapter 9, wow I've never had a story go as long as this. Most of the time I'm done by chapter 7. Thanks everyone for sticking with me, a special thanks to Elita One, GrayMoonStar, and Bloodshifter, you have been with me since the start and have reviewed on almost every chapter. Thank you so much, It's people like you that help me keep going. Anyway I've held you long enough, here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Identities

Chapter 9 –Waking Up Now

Bumblebee could not take his eyes off the protoform laying on the stasis table. He puts Mikaela down on the ground and walks over.  
He looks down at the mech on the table and whispers softly, "Jazz?"

The heavy hand on his shoulder makes Bumblebee jump. He looks up to see Ironhide and Prowl standing on either side of him. Prowl is smiling and Ironhide just stares lovingly at Jazz's sleeping form.

"Amazing isn'it?" Ironhide says. Bumblebee nods.

A soft groan sounds suddenly. Ironhide all most jumps, Bumblebee spins around.

Optimus is back on his feet and walks over to them. He, too, looks lovingly down at Jazz. "It's nice to see him again, isn't it?" Optimus asks no one really.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Ratchet says from behind the group. "And your right baby-bee, it is a miracle that he's here."

"I just wished I meet him again under slightly less… violent circumstances." Optimus says with a hint of jest in his voice as he tenderly touches his now repaired chest plate.

Ratchet looks over at Wheeljack and Preceptor. Both nod and smile at him, so Ratchet turns to the group and says, "You might want to back up. We're going to try reactivating him again, but we're not too sure if the power surge has worn off yet." He looks right at Optimus, "I don't think you'd like another round with him."

"No, no. I think once is fine for me." Optimus whispers as he backs up to where everyone else was standing.

Just as Ratchet was getting ready to reactivate him, the door swings open again and, as one, all the Autobots turn to look at see the new comers.

Standing in the door is the oddest assortment of people and Mechs that any of them had ever seen. In the front are John Keller, Agent Simmons, and Tom Banachek looking like a dwarf next to Alpha Trion. Behind them Elita One, Chromia, Firestar, and Moonracer have Will Lennox and his army buddies sitting on their shoulders. Flanking the small group, Omega Supreme and Skyfire dwarf them all. Comos floating above their heads.

Elita One catches sight of Optimus and lets out a soft cry before almost tackling him to the ground. They probably would have hit the ground, but Ironhide and Ratchet were quicker then that and managed to keep their leader upright.

Prowl turns to look at the rest of them. He goes to say something, but Alpha Trion cuts him off. "We intercepted Ratchet's message coming in. It sounded bad so we hurried."

"Elita nearly had a anxiety attack when she got the message." Firestar says. Elita shoots her such a glare from Optimus's arms that Firestar is quick to back down and hid behind Inferno.

"Um…Yes, anyway. We came here as quickly as we could and found this lot," Alpha Trion points down at the humans 'safely' on the ground, "Outside the base."

Ratchet blinks as best a robot can. "O..K."

"Crisis averted?" Omega Supreme asks.

"Yes, Omega. I'm fine now." Optimus answers.

"Yes I can see that everything's fine now. Though judging from the tension still in the air, I would surmise that it was very bad not that long ago." Alpha Trion says looking around at all the Autobots in the room.

Ratchet has to laugh at that, "To say the least."

Preceptor sighs, "To be honest. When I first saw the damage done, I thought that we were going to lose Optimus."

Wheeljack and First Aid add their own thoughts to the mix. "The hit actually came very close to his spark casing." Wheeljack states.

"And there was much damage done to the surrounding systems." First Aid supplies.

"Ok, ok. Enough about me and my apparent near death experience. I just want to know if Jazz is ok." Optimus says, clearly uncomfortable with all the attention.

They take some pity on the poor bot, and the medics gather around the stasis bed that Jazz is laying on.

Ratchet leans over and reactivates Jazz. Nothing happens at first, but then his optics flash back on, the bright flash visible through his visor, and Jazz groans softly bringing his hand up to hold his head. No one dares move and the humans have stopped breathing.

Jazz looks up at those around him before stopping on ratchet.

"hey." He says weakly, "what's going on everyone?"

The collective sigh that escapes everyone seems loud in the dead silence. Ironhide is the first to respond, "I's good ta have ya back lil'bud."

Bumblebee just smiles at his longtime friend. Ratchet and Wheeljack look at each other, wide smiles lighting up both their faces.

Jazz tries, only to find that his body is too weak to keep him standing. He hits the ground….Hard.

"Malshi!" He cries, "Kalaira Rali!"

Ratchet hits him softly with his wrench. "Watch the language."

"Kalaira dor wakero suza?! Kal'lamei!"

"Jazz! Really watch the language or I will have Ratchet deactivate you again!" Optimus says.

The humans at this point are confused beyond words. John Keller was the one who built up the courage to ask, "Excuse me, Commander Prime?"

Optimus looks down, "Optimus is fine, Mr. Keller."

Keller nods, "Then call me John. But may I ask, what was that he just said?"

Optimus looks a little uncomfortable, "Um…That was Cybertronian, John."

"Oh really! Well, what did he say exactly."

"Um, well 'Malshi' mean about the same as 'ouch'. 'Kalaira rali'," Rachet shoots him a glare but Optimus ignores it, "means…well I guess the closest term would be something like 'F-ing heck', to not use the actual curse words. 'Kalaira Dor Wakero Suza?' means 'watch my langage?' in a less then respectful way and the last one is a curse so bad Ratchet would offline me if I even tried to tell you."

Ratchet looks up temporarily from his scans of Jazz to say, "Pit strait I will!"

ABABABABABABA

Ok everyone that's it for now. Sorry about the long wait, but my betas have gone MIA on me so I'm doing this all on my lonesome now. That and I've been cooking again, little plot bunny that just keeps biting me, so I had to write that down because it kept getting in the way here. Maybe I'll put that up later. Anyways, bye for now.

JDD


	10. Chapter 10 Outings Gone Awry

Ok, I hate my life. I have no free time anymore. My jobs just keep me to busy, I hate it. Anyway, enough about me. Back to the Institution we go! Let's see how everyone's favorite humans are doing, shall we?

Fair warning this, is a long read, but I have no way of shorting it down.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Identities

Chapter 10 – Outings Gone Awry

Truman, Eli, Alai, Sherman and Sally sit in one of the Institution's private cars, lent to them for this special outing. They still had another 15 minutes until they reached Tranquility, but they were having a blast. Speakers blasting music so loud they would probably go deaf.

Alai and Sally sing along with Good Charlotte's "I Don't Wanna Be in Love" way off key. Eli is cracking up in the back seat in between the two of them, but still trying to sing with them. Sherman is driving and just doing his best to ignore them, but the smile that pulls at the corner of his lips shows that he's failing miserably.

Truman is very sedate; he had been since they left. He just leans on the passenger side door and stares out the window. The wind pulls his hair across his half-lidded, glossy eyes but he does not seem to care, his mind is elsewhere. His friends are laughing but he feels separate from them.

Sherman suddenly leans over and taps his shoulder. Truman quite literally jumps from him seat, and if he did not have his seatbelt on he would have ended up outside the car. It is then that Truman realized that the car had gone extremely silent; Sherman had even turned the radio off.

Truman smiles sheepishly, "Sorry. What's up?" he says.

Sherman looks over at him for a nanosecond, but the concern in his eyes evident. "Is something wrong, T? You haven't been acting like yourself since Havesta pulled you into the break room."

Truman momentarily looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but it lasted for less then a second before Truman recovers and says, "Wha…yeah, everything's fine. No, it's Havesta…he…well, he….he gave me some food for thought."

Alai, Eli and Sally exchanged a look behind his back. Something was not adding up in their heads. They couldn't quite put their finger on it though, all they knew was something had happened, and they wanted to know what.

Sally was the first to gain a small amount of courage, saying "Truman, what exactly happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Commander Havesta just wanted to know something a bit personal, that's all. It's something that's supposed to stay between us."

"If your sure that everything is ok, Truman, but just know that if anything happens tell us, we don't want you getting hurt." Alai says looking him dead in the eye.

Truman does not say anything for a while, but finally says, "yeah…yeah I know. I know each of you would put your lives on the line for me. And know that I would do the same for you."

"Sometimes I can't shake the feeling that you all ready have, you know." Sally said.

That pulls a smile to Truman's lips. "How many times have you said that, Sal?" he asks.

"I don't know. I don't care. All I know is that, in my heart, I know it's true." she sticks her nose up in the air and turning her head away from him, but the smile on her face tells that she only joking.

"Hey, we're here." Sherman suddenly interrupts.

Truman is very thankful for the distraction. "Great!" he exclaims, "I'm feeling cramped sitting in this car."

"Yeah, me too." Eli and Alai agree with him. So they all pile out of the car, and walk over to the food stand.

"Hey, T?" Sherman asks. "What movie is this anyway?"

"Oh, sorry. I never told you guys did I." Truman smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his head, "It's suppose to be the attack on Mission City that happened four years ago, only here it's suppose to be an alien attack."

"An alien attack?!" Alai says looking at him.

"What you mean like, little green men from Mars or something?" Sally says, jest clear in her voice.

"Well yeah, only they're not little and green, they're huge purple monstrosities for the planet Alruikua."

Sherman, Truman, Alai and Sally all look at Eli. "What?" Eli asks.

"How did you know that?" Alai asks in a very accusing tone.

"I read it on the internet." Eli defended himself, "You know they have those kinds of websites Alai."

"Hey let's not fight. This is suppose to be our day off." Truman says, holding both hands up and giving them a nervous smile.

"Yeah. Come'on, the movies starting." Sherman says, as he starts to walk back to the car. Everyone else turned to follow him.

ABABABABABAB

"Ok, that was by far the worst movie that I have ever seen." Alai says.

Truman nods, "I thought it would be better then that." He admits.

Eli laughs, "Hey, it's not your fault that Hollywood can't make a decent movie."

Sherman has to laugh with him, "That's a major understatement, Eli. They haven't made a decent movie in years."

"How would you know that, we have no memories from before three years ago." Alai challenges.

"Simply," Sherman responds, "They haven't made a good movie in three years, so logic dictates that they didn't make them before hand either."

"That is the most twisted logic that I have ever heard." Alai says.

"No, I've heard worse." Sally and Truman say at the same time.

"Oh, really?" Alai asks.

"Yeah! If Sherman feels that way, then who are we to tell him that he's wrong?" Sally snaps back.

"But to make assumptions like that is wrong. We all know that!" Alai says just as heatedly as Sally.

"Look lets just drop it already. It's not like our lives depend on how Sherman thinks."

Things had just settled down when a harsh cry from across the parking lot reaches their ears.

They turn around just in time to see a young girl with long brunet hair and a beautiful figure get smacked to the ground by an overgrown, steroid-pumped jock.

Sally takes a good look at the girl on the ground and says, "Hey! That Mikaela Banes!"

Truman turns to look at her too and did indeed recognize the girl from the funeral.

The jock is shouting at her, "Listen Mickey, Wit_wussy_'s been dead for almost three years know! Face facts that he's not coming back! Holding out for him is stupid! Besides he was a looser in life, why settle for someone like him. I'm right here, I'm ALIVE, and I'm a powerful, popular person. Come back to me Mickey, we could be a great couple again."

Mikaela picks herself up off the ground and looks him dead in the eyes. "Trent I would rather be boiled alive in a vat of Crisco Oil, the ground up and served to cannibals in the Caribbean then spend one more second with you as your girlfriend!"

Mikaela's hands had balled themselves into fists, "And Sam was not a looser or a wuss. He was a kind-hearted, loyal, brave, and strong person that always got the short end of the stick because of assholes like you that think because your stronger then someone else you can push them around and use them for a punching bag!"

Mikaela starts to shake, "Because of an asshole like you, Sam almost died on a number of occasions, all trying to protect the people that made his life HELL! And I'm sure that it was because of an Asshole like you that he disappeared. But it's not like you can understand something as complex as that! Maybe Sam was right, maybe football did give you brain damage, because it seems that your brain really doesn't work. Now would you please LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

Trent looks taken aback for a moment, before his face turns into one of pure furry. "How dare you! You little Bitch! I try to help you, try to make you see that you're making a huge fucking mistake. I try to make you understand that I'm the best fucking thing for you, but no matter how hard I try you fucking shun me at every fucking turn! Well if talking doesn't work, maybe I can find another method to make you see the facts."

Trent pulls back his fist to hit Mikaela again. Mikaela tries to cover her face from the blow.

Truman is just about shaking with rage at the scene before him. His hands are balled into fists and his eyes are tightly shut. When the snap open Alai, Eli, Sally, and Sherman all gasp and take a step back from him, his eyes almost seem to be on fire with a golden light. But Truman is blind to it all, his eyes are focused on Trent and he starts to run towards him.

But before he can reach them, and before Trent can even start to move his fist in Mikaela's general direction a 2005 Chevrolet Concept Camaro races in between Trent and Mikaela. In the drivers seat is a young man with curly blond hair and eyes of an unearthly blue. His well muscled chest is hidden beneath a yellow t-shirt with two black stripes rapped around his chests. He gets out of the car and glares daggers at Trent, but doesn't say a word to him and instead addresses Mikaela, "Come on Mickey. Let's go, the movies over and your mom's going to start worrying if we don't hurry."

Mikaela nods gratefully, " Yeah, thanks BB"

With that they both get back in the car and drive off. Trent kicks the ground and limps back to his truck. With one last look at the group that had surrounded the fight he rips out of the drive in and tears off down the road.

Sherman walks over the Truman and places a hand on his shoulder, "T?"

"I don't feel so good…." Truman says, his voice little more then a whisper.

Sherman then has to jump and catch Truman as he hits the ground in a dead faint.

The last thing that Truman hears is someone screaming for a medic and the sound of hurried footsteps.

ABABABABABAB

When Truman woke up, he was in the infirmary of the Institution's main base. Sally and Alai are sitting next to him.

"Truman! You're awake!" Sally exclaims, jumping and rapping her arms around his neck.

This drew a lot of attention to him and before he knew it they were joined by Sherman, Eli, Havesta, Richard, and a women that he couldn't recognize.

Havesta smiles at him, "Thank God! You gave everyone quite the scare there, Truman."

Richard nods, "Yeah, couldn't quite figure out what happened, but you seem to be fine now."

The woman also looks compassionately down at him, "Good to know that the people here are in good shape, the doc didn't think that you were going to wake up again."

Truman looks at them, "Thank you everyone. I'm sorry that I worried you all."

"Hey, it's ok. So long as your ok now." The women says, a warm, motherly smile on her face.

"Thank you miss….." Truman says.

"Oh sorry," She says with a laugh, "My name is Janet, Janet Jade. But please, don't call me Miss. Jade or anything of the sort I'm not that old. Actually I'm the reason that you all have a job here. I started the institution a while back and I am its current president.

Truman laughs, "Ok, Janet it's a pleasure to meet you."

For the next week Truman was not let out of the Infirmary, but he was fine with that, he needed a rest anyway.


	11. Chapter 11 Revelations

OK, back again, sorry about the wait. I have a favor to ask everyone, my computer is in the shop right now, something broke on it and it just refuses to work now, but in the mean time my BFs letting me use his second computer to write my stories, but he doesn't have word or anything, so if someone wants to take the story and correct any mistakes they might find, be my guest and send it to Make sure to leave a name for me-even if it's just a pen name-so that I can give credit where credit is do. Thanks. I'll repost the chapter after I get someone to do that.

Identities

Chapter 11 – Revelations

Truman looks over his notes. It is late, but he was behind and he didn't want to make everyone wait for him. Alai and Eli were already almost done with their work.

He heaves a deep sigh and walks over to the cage where midget is locked up, looking over him softly. From the constant illegibable chatter coming from him, Truman could only guess that Midget was really upset. He keeps throwing himself almost violenttly at the sides of his prison. Truman smiles sadly at him and says, "Hey, stop that. If you keep struggling like that you're only going to hurt yourself. Besides, if you would stop trying to run away every time we turn our backs then I wouldn't have to lock you up every time."

Midget stops chattering and struggling for a minute and looks up at him. He blinks as best as an alien robot can before uttering the saddest chirp like sound that Truman had ever heard.

Truman smile falls off his face, he can't help but feel sad for Midget. "What's wrong?" Truman whispers, "Is something bothering you. You didn't ask for this, did you?" he chuckles softly at the blank look on Midget's face, "Of course you didn't you can even speak our language. But that also means that you can't ask us to stop or to let you go, either."

Truman slowly runs his hand over the side of the cage; Midget looks at him and lets out that little chirp again. "I know what it feels like, you know. I feel trapped here too. Bound by chains I can't see...it's annoying."

"If you dislike it here so much then why don't you just leave?" a gruff voice says from behind him.

Truman almost jumps right out of his skin. He spins around and looks all over the lab, but there is no one there with him.

Truman starts to take deep breaths to calm his heart rate, which has gone right through the roof. He takes another look around the room, but again, he is the only human in the room, and he should be, he would have heard anyone else come down in the elevator.

He catches sight of Butterfly staring intensely at him from the table across the room, as though waiting for something to happen.

"I believe when someone asks a question, the correct thing to do is to answer them." Butterfly says, still staring at Truman, "Is that not the thing you humans do?"

"Wha...but...huh...yeah...ok...wait..." Truman just stares at Butterfly.

"Your, what's the word...Stuttering." Butterfly points out almost playfully.

That snaps Truman out of it, "Yeah, well I have every right too. You never showed any signs of understanding us before, never mind knowing how to speak English!"

"It was a learning process for us, too. We didn't when we first ended up in here, but as time went on we watched everyone and listened and managed to learn somewhat of the language. We just haven't had the chance to interact with any of you yet."

Truman just stares blankly at him. "Oh wow..." is all he says after a while.

ABABABABABABAB

"If he's still in the lab I am going to be so ticked!" Alai exclaims heatedly. Eli and Sherman back away from her a little bit; fearful of the way she kept throwing her fists around.

"Ala, settle down. It's not like it's a huge deal if Truman's still in the lab." Eli says.

He ducks as Alai swings around and almost hits him in the face. "NOT A BIG DEAL?!" Alai shouts, "HE'S PUSHING HIMSELF TOO HARD! DR. GREER TOLD HIM TO TAKE IT EASY! SHE WOULD BE SO TICKED TO KNOW THAT HE DIDN'T LISTEN!"

"He is listening Ala, he just stayed up late. Now stop making such a commotion, or I will have you detained. You're going to wake up the whole base with your yelling." Sherman says in his no nonsense tone.

Alai seethes with suppressed rage, but holds her tounge. Instead, she turns on her heals and heads towards the elevator and viscously hits the down button.

The door opens to a scene that none of them were expecting. Truman is sitting Indian style on Butterfly's chest, laughing so hard he almost falls off, with a hyperactive Midget running around him in circles.

Alai, Eli and Sherman are just standing outside the doors to the elevator; confusion evident in their expressions. Butterfly is staring at them from his place on the table, before turning to Truman, and nodding in their direction.

Midget stops mid-step and turns around, Truman looks up at them. Truman smiles widely and says, "Hey, guys! What are you doing down here so late? I thought you were done with your work."

Sherman speaks up first, "Yeah, we are T. We came down because you weren't in bed."

"And you should be, your still recovering." Alai snap. Sherman buries his hand in his face and shakes his head, and Eli groans.

Truman laughs. Butterfly just stares at him and Midget lets out an inquiring chirp. "It means that on the way down here she wouldn't shut up about it." Truman explains.

"So what? You're the one that's blatantly ignoring your doctor's orders." Alai snaps again.

"Truman? Why are you talking to them like they understand?" Eli asks. "I mean, it's not like they can…"

"I resent that!" Butterfly says suddenly, "I can too understand you, and I would appreciate it if you would stop acting like I am some ornament on the wall that can be ignored!"

Sherman's mouth goes slack at the outburst, Eli takes a few steps back and Alai flat passes out. Truman is laughing his head off at their reactions, "Yeah he talks. They both do actually," He's says as he points to Bear, "Can we wake her up?"

Sherman kneels down and shakes Alai awake. Alai sits up and looks at them. "Damn." Is all she can manage to say.

Truman hops down off of butterfly's chest and lands gracefully on his feet. Sherman and Eli help Alai get to her feet and the three of them join Truman.

Midget chitters happily, Bear and Butterfly smile. "So…"Eli starts, "Does this make us friends or something?"

Butterfly looks to Midget still hopping around on his chest then to Bear standing by the door to his cell, before turning his head back to the humans and saying, "Yes, I suppose it does."

End Chapter

Awwww. SO CUTE!!!! Just had to end it there, I couldn't resist. Already working on the next chapter, hopefully it wont take me too long. Anyway leave a review and I'll see everyone next time.

JJD


	12. Chapter 12 Revelations part 2

Hello again. How is everyone? Nothing to say really so lets just move right to the story.

Identities

Chapter 12 – Revelations Part 2

Truman spares a look at the clock, not thinking much of it. Until he noticed that it was 5:28 in the morning. He looks at the odd little group that they had made, four humans sitting in chairs around a huge metal table which supported a huge metal alien who had very recently started to talk to them.

Looking down at the little metal form of Midget curled up in his lap he smiles his first true smile in a while. This is little group he could always count on, and with the addition of these few more, he felt like he could do anything.

Butterfly shifts on the table and instantly stops and grimaces. A trickle of blue runs from his right wrist, down the table and onto the floor. Truman looks up at the groan that Butterfly lets out, and asks, "Flyer (1) is something wrong?"

"It's nothing really just the bindings that you have holding me down are too tight." Butterfly says, "They do hurt somewhat."

Truman gently pushes Midget off of his lap and gets up. "Well then let's get them off."

Alai, Eli, and Sherman are quick to follow him. Sherman and Truman start on the binds on Butterfly's right arm and leg, while Alai and Eli make quick work of the binds on Butterfly's left arm and leg.

As soon as Butterfly is free he stands up carefully and stretches. Looking back down at the now dwarfed humans below him he smiles and says, "Thank you. That is much more comfortable."

"Of course." Truman says. Sherman nods, but he does seem a bit uneasy.

Butterfly cocks his head to the side and stares at Sherman. "Is something wrong, Mr. Sherman?" he asks. "You've always been a bit uneasy around us, but it is showing through painfully right now."

Sherman blinks, "Oh, that…. It's nothing. It's just …well… it's your size." Sherman says dumbly.

Butterfly starts, "My size?" He asks in confusion, "Does that fact that I am so big intimidate you, Mr. Sherman. I swear to you that I mean you and your friends no harm."

"I know that." Sherman says quickly, "It's just that you could harm us quite easily, and by complete accident."

Truman decides to stop the conversation there. "Look it's no big deal. Butterfly isn't going to hurt us Sherman, but Butterfly, you have to understand that we're always going to be a little intimidated by you. Ok?"

Sherman nods and Butterfly mutters a soft, "Understood."

Truman looks up at Butterfly's wrist where the blue liquid was still running from a broken line."Flyer, sit down for a minute."

Butterfly gives Truman a puzzled look but does as instructed, sitting down on the table. Truman walks over to a workbench and grabs a welder that was just lying there.

With quick steps he walks back over to Butterfly. A steady hand allows him to close the wound with the easy of someone who had been doing it all their life.

Butterfly blinks, "Thank you, but why did you do that?"

Truman looks up at him and shrugs, "I just did it. I didn't know if that wound would hurt you if left alone, so I took some initiative and closed it before it became a problem. I'm sorry that we hurt you like that."

Butterfly pulls his face into a smile, "It's alright. Thanks for thinking about that."

"Yeah," Bear adds, 'Besides a lot of the test you do hurts a lot more then a simple nick anyway."

This was said to cheer Truman up, but the look on his face made Bear see that it did the exact opposite of its intent. Truman's smile seems to melt right off his face, and Bear wanted to smack his head into the wall.

"Do the test really hurt that much?" Truman asks in a dead-pan, sad voice.

Butterfly shoots Bear a hard glare, but they both know that there is no point in saying otherwise. "Yes." They whisper as Midget lets out a little confirming chirp.

Truman cannot even look up at them, and Eli, Alai, and Sherman do not know how to make him feel better. Butterfly carefully lowers himself down on one knee and puts a single finger and lifts his head up, "Truman, it is NOT your fault. There was no way you could have known that the tests were hurting us, and we had no way of telling you, so please don't blame yourself for something that you had no control over, you know now and that is all that matters. Understand?"

Truman gives him a sad smile. "Thanks Flyer, I know that it can't erase the pain that we cause, but I am sorry." Truman face actually lights up as a thought passes threw his head, "and now that you can talk to us we don't have to hurt you anymore!"

Butterfly laughs, "See, it all works out."

Truman looks around at Alai, Eli and Sherman, a wide smile across his face.

Suddenly the happy moment is ruined as the elevator dings. Everyone looks over to it, Alai and Truman both scared. Out steps Sally and Erika, both greatly submerged in their girl talk. They stop talking about halfway across the room when they catch sight of the odd little group standing there.

Truman and Sherman quickly make their way over to the girls hoping to stop a catastrophe.

The girls look at Butterfly and start to scream. Truman and Sherman quickly slap their hands over the girls mouth.

Truman does not remove his hand from Sally's mouth, but says softly, "Relax, both of you. Now, if you two promise not to scream again, we'll let go. Ok?"

Erika calms down first and nods softly. Sherman lets go and lends her a steadying hand. Sally takes a few deep breaths around Truman's hand and nods herself. Truman let's her go but raps a strong arm around her waist to hold her steady.

Sherman looks at the two girls, "Are you girls ok now?" He asks softly.

Sally and Erika nod, and Sally asks, "Truman?"

"Yes" Truman says evenly.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" She shrieks at the top of her lungs.

Truman almost falls over at the sheer volume of the shout. Rubbing his ears, he says, "Sally, Erika sit down. We have a story to tell you."

The girls grab two seats and listen with great interest to the story that they superiors tell them. At the end of it, Sally turns to Butterfly, who had taken to sitting on the table about halfway through the story, and asks, "So….You lot can, like, understand us now? Is that the sum of it?"

Butterfly nods, "Yes that's about it."

Erika looks a little shaken, but Sally suddenly jumps out of her chair and pumps one fist into the air – effectively scaring everyone, including the giant alien robots – and shouts, "COOL! We have like the ultimate group here! No one will be able to bet us now!"

Truman blinks, then starts to laugh. Soon everyone joins in, though Butterfly, Bear and Midget can't quite figure out why their laughing.

After they settle down, Truman remembers something, "We need to go talk to Commander Havetsa, I just remembered something important!"

Sherman looks at him perplexed, "What is it, T?"

"This week we're scheduled to open Butterfly, Bear, and Midget up to take a look at the insides. If just poking around their armor hurt them, I hate to think what it would feel like when we cut them open!"

As an answer, all three mechanisms flinch and shutter. "I most certainly do NOT fancy that!" Butterfly exclaimed.

"Well then, let's go talk to Commander Havetsa." Sally says, "I'm sure he'll understand."

Truman looks at her, "I'm not too sure about that one Sal, but it couldn't hurt."

End Chapter

(1)– Yes I did it! They're all getting nicknames! Sue me if you want to, but you won't get anything, I have nothing to give. (Maniacal Laugh)


	13. Chapter 13 Plans

Wow, who ever said that 13 was an unlucky number knew what they were talking about. I've run into so many problems it's not funny, But finally got it done. Here you go people.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Identities

Chapter 13 –Plans

Truman leads the group through the familiar halls. It's still very early, but he does not even need to be told to know Havesta is in his office. That still does not stop Sherman from stopping one of the passing patrol units to find out. Once confirming what Truman already knew, they were off again.

It takes all of ten minutes to reach the door to Havesta's office, and Truman can honestly say that he is not ready for this confrontation. They can hear sounds of movement and hushed voices from inside, but really cannot make anything out.

Truman looks over to Sherman and shrugs. "Try knocking." He whispers.

Sherman looks hesitant for a second, he does not think that would be the best plan. "I don't know. This sounds like the kind of thing that we shouldn't intrude on."

The decision is made for them when the door is thrown open and a very angry Janet Jade storms out of Havesta's office. She stops and looks at the little group assembled right in front of her.

"If you're trying to talk to Havesta," Janet says, the distain for said man clear in her voice, "Watch your words; he's in a very bad mood. He keeps saying that something's falling apart at the seams. He probably won't be that receptive."

Truman nods, not saying a word. He already knew this was going to be hard, but somehow hearing it from Janet just made it seem that much harder.

Taking a calming breath, Truman says a quick "thank you" to Janet and moves past her into Havesta's Office. Alai and Eli walk into the office to join Truman.

Janet stops Sherman and says, "I'll stay out here. If _anything_ goes wrong shout, I'll get some help and come."

Sherman blinks and stands there looking at Janet. "Do you think it will really get that bad?" Sherman asks softly.

Janet nods, "You know how he can get. Be careful in there. Watch his back ok?"

Sherman backs stiffens, "It's not often you give a warning like that, do you think he's in danger?"

"More so then any of us realize, just watch your back and take care of the kids."

Sherman nods and follows the rest in. Commander Havesta is sitting in his seat, talking rapidly on the phone, his back to them. Truman stands at attention behind him, waiting for him to finish with his phone call.

Commander Havesta hangs up the phone and swings his chair around. And stops dead when he sees the four people now standing in his office.

Following code Truman, Alai, Eli, and Sherman all raise their hands in standard salute of their superior, before standing at attention. Commander Havesta pulls himself together and stands up at attention, asking "What is it?"

"Sir," Truman starts, "It's about the Project. Only a few hours ago we found that the creatures were sentient and some of the workers along with the four of us do not feel comfortable completing the tests that have been set up because the creatures have claimed that the lesser test we have already proceeded with have caused them a great deal of pain."

"And the problem, Truman?" Commander Havesta demands.

Truman stops dead, he thought that he had made it clear, but apparently not. "Sir, the problem is that everyone has lost their heart to continue the project. No one wants to be the cause of undue pain."

Commander Havesta looks at him, then to the other three he asks, "And all of you share these same concerns?"

Alai, Eli, and Sherman answer as one, "Yes, Sir."

Commander Havesta nods, before saying, "Yes, well. That would be logical, and I am not so cold-hearted as to not see your point."

Truman looks over his shoulder at Sherman, Alai, and Eli, and he can see the smiles on their faces too. Maybe this was not going to be as hard as they originally thought.

Turning his attention back to Commander Havesta Truman is shocked to hear what he says next.

"But you are also not the first to come to us with these speculations, and like the others we will not act without solid proof. Now go back to your work, I want those tests done one time, and I want the report in my hands early. Understood?"

"But Sir…." Truman starts.

"Truman I don't want to hear it. Unless you can give me proof of what you claim, then get out of my office and get back to work."

Truman is shaking with rage at this point, but Sherman quickly steps in before things can get really ugly. "Sir, sorry to bother you. We will come back with the proof you want."

Commander Havesta nods at him, and the four walk out of the office.

Once outside the office, the door shut tight behind them, Truman turns and looks at Sherman. Sherman in turn looks at him right back. Truman sighs and says, "Nothing that we bring to him is going to convince him to stop these tests, is it?"

Sherman looks down sadly before whispering, "No, I'm afraid nothing will. That's why I stopped you before you got yourself thrown in the brig."

"Thanks," Truman says, "But what do we do now? I don't want to hurt our new friends, but if we don't do the tests he'll make sure that we are taken care of and then just assign some newbie to the Project that won't give a hoot and hurt them all over again."

"I don't know T." Sherman says.

Alai looks at Eli before saying, "Come on, let's head back down to the Lab, maybe we can get some help down there."

So silently the four walk away, each lost in his or her own thoughts.

Back down in the lab they found it more crowded than ever. Apparently Sally and Erika had seen it fit to let Bear out of his cage too, but in the time frame every other worker had come down to start working. Currently Sally was standing on one of the computer councils introducing everyone to the three aliens behind her. It seemed to be going well, people were not screaming and running around. Some even ventured closer to Bear and Butterfly and had started conversations with them.

Truman makes a bee-line for Sally and when she sees him she is quick to run right to him.

Everyone looks around at where she went and sees Truman, Alai, Eli, and Sherman standing there. Cheers go up, but right now none of them feel like heroes.

Sally sees their sad looks and says, "He wouldn't listen would he?"

Truman shakes his head, "No, he wouldn't. He's too intent on getting this done." he says, distain for Havesta clear in his voice.

One of the lower workers approached him, "Sir, this is a bad time to say this, but some of us have known about this for a while. When we went to Commander Havesta with it, he wouldn't listen to us either."

Sherman looks at the scared man and asks, "So why didn't you come to one of us?"

The man looks down to the floor, "We honestly thought that you four would have the same attitude as him. We see that we were wrong now and we are sorry."

Truman face contorts into black rage, "I will NEVER be like that sorry excuse for a human!" He exclaims. "Commander Havesta has made the world's biggest mistake, He ignored us! He thought that we were fools and Liars! Well I will NOT hurt my friends no matter WHAT he says!"

At this point the entire room had fallen silent. When Truman finished that little tirade a cheer went up from the crowd.

Encouraged by the crowds response Truman continues, "If I have to I will fight them, the entire Institution to make sure that they have the right to live!"

Suddenly Sherman, Eli, and Alai are standing next to him, "We will too!" They all shouted at once. Another Cheer went up from the crowd and someone shouts, "Where are the Guns?!"

Another answers "Yeah, we can't fight them unarmed!"

The chorus of answers were all the same. The entire room was willing to fight to protect Butterfly, Bear, and Midget.

Sherman leans over and whispers to Truman, "Congrats you just created a make-shift army. Though I'm not too sure how."

Truman laughs, but that thought makes him stop for a second. Here were all these people willing to lay their lives on the line for new friends, but that was just it. A fight now would most certainly end all of their lives.

"Ok." He shouts over the racket, "So everyone is in agreement that we will help Butterfly, Bear and Midget?"

Again a unanimous "Yes," rings from the crowd.

"Ok then, we need to do this right. The only way we would really last in a fight against the Institution would be if we can get everyone out past the walls. If we tried to hold up in here, they could just easily starve us out.

"But in order to get out, we would need a well-laid plan and everyone's cooperation. So here is my plan. I'm going to divide up responsibilities, Alai, Eli, and I will work on a plan to get us all out of here. Sherman and his men will train anyone who doesn't know how to fight, and I mean really fight, to do so, I don't want anyone being at a disadvantage when it comes time to fight."

Sherman takes action quickly, "Ok I need all of my men to the south side of the room!"

As one, the men and women that make up Sherman's platoon move to where Sherman now stands and they start to talk amongst themselves, training exercises and other plans floating among them.

Truman looks at Eli and Alai and says, "Get the best of the best from your groups, two or three people and meet me in the break room."

Truman walks through the crowd, looking for two people. Soon he spots Sally and Erika talking to some of the people over by the break room.

He lays a gentle hand on each of their shoulders and says, "Come on you two. You're going to help us make the battle plan, ok?"

Sally face lights up and she says, "Ok, Let's go!"

It takes a month to get everything ready, but finally on the start of August everything was ready to go, the men and women were trained and the plan was set. The only thing left to do was pick a date to make the move.

Alai and Eli left that up to Truman, and after some thought Truman choose the 13th. When Alai questioned him on it, he said he really didn't know why but that was a Saturday and the day just felt right to him. After that it was just dropped.

Everything was set, and now it was just a waiting game. And trying to convince everyone else in the Institution that those on the Project were not up to something.

End Chapter

Ok that's it. Again sorry for the long wait. Drop a review if you catch this. See you all next time.


	14. Chapter 14 The Great Escape

You know, I really have to stop sitting on the chapters I have finished, this one's been in the data base for a week. Anyway here you go sorry it so short but the next part I wanted to put into chapter 15.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Identities

Chapter 14 - The Great Escape

Truman sits under an old elm tree deep in the forest outside the main Institution building. His head upturned towards the stars shimmering innocently in the sky. He laughs softly at the sight and ghosts a hand over the deep wounds on his left arm. The sky above and the calm peace that it seems to hold reflect none of what had transpired on the ground below it only moments before.

Truman could not quite figure out what had gone wrong. Everything was set; everyone had their orders, everything had gone off without a hitch. At least at first.

What went wrong Truman did not know and probably never would. Everyone had done a perfect job of keeping the Institution from finding out, Commander Havesta didn't once stop down to the labs which meant that he did not care what those down there were doing, and Truman was sure that if he had any inkling as to what they were doing he would have tried to stop it.

At 10:30 the evening of the 12th Truman, Alai, Eli, Sherman, and Sally had gone down to the labs to make sure that everything was set and that Butterfly, Bear, and Midget were let out of their cages. By 11:30 everyone had gathered in the labs waiting to go. Guns were passed around and everyone was armed.

Some of the scientists insisted that since it was Truman, Sherman, Alai and Eli that had started this, they were the leaders and given the best guns that could be found.

By midnight they were set to go, and at 12:01 on August 13th, exactly three years after Truman had joined the Institution, he was one of the main forces bringing it down.

The attack was simple. First Eli and his techs took down the security and defense systems. They jammed the doors so that when opened they would stay that way.

Then the time to run came. Truman and Sherman lead the way up the elevator, Butterfly and Bear having to go on their own because they were so big, and through the winding halls above. Truman found that he had to deactivate the wall-mounted guns by hand when midget ran ahead of everyone and was almost turned into Swiss cheese.

They made it outside without a hitch, but Truman should have guessed that something was wrong. There was no one in the base, literally no one. Not one passing patrol unit, not a single stray person. The entire way they meet no resistance, no one who could tell them to stop or go tell someone that could stop them.

That's why when they got outside everyone was shocked to see the full force of the Institution standing there, guns drawn and pointing strait at all their hearts.

The next thing anyone knew what Butterfly and Bear crouched over the men and women from the project protectively as the ones from the Institution fired every kind of assault weapon at them. The weapons were doing very little to Butterfly's and Bear's armor, but it was an entirely different story from the ground around them.

Butterfly moves slightly and as well as he could he motioned for those below him to run for the woods about 150 feet away.

As one they made a run for the forest. There were shells of every kind hitting around them, debris flying dangerously and dust making it hard to see. Something hit Truman in the arm then, causing intense pan and a deep wound. Hitting the tree line they all scattered trying not to get to far separated, but that did not help Truman. In the chaos Truman had gotten separated for them group.

That was the position Truman now found himself in. Looking around he thinks, 'Sitting here is going to do me no good. I'd better get moving.'

Grabbing his bag and pulling out a log strap of cloth, he wraps it tightly around his left arm.

Pushing himself to his feet carefully he starts to walk off, not too sure what direction he is going.

He walks for about 30 minutes before he hits the highway on the other side of the forest. He blinks, 'I didn't know I had gotten this far,' he thinks.

He starts walking down the road and spots a semi-truck parked on the roadside. He stops and stares at it, not really too sure why but something about it draws him in.

He looks at the bright blue, flame painted semi for a few seconds before starting to walk again. Just then he hears something that makes his blood run cold. Behind he some of the Institution's soldiers where running up the road looking for stay members of the rebellion.

Truman does that first thing that comes to mind and runs for the driver's side door hoping that it was open.

He thinks that he hears a small click but passes it off as nothing and finds the door unlocked. Pulling himself up into the truck he shuts the doors and ducks down.

It does not take long, but he soon hears the soldiers come and go. He stops to relax and let his heart rate go back to normal. He leans against the driver's seat and before he knew it he was sound asleep.

End Chapter

Ok drop a review on your way out. They keep me going. Suggestions are always listened too, see you all next time.


	15. Chapter 15 Found You!

Oh Dear Gods, this chapter was hard, but here it is everyone. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Identities

Chapter 15 – Discovered!

Optimus Prime turns his scans away from the sleeping boy who is shifting because of the uncomfortable energy the scans held. He had run the scans multiple times but he still did not believe what they told him, even going as far as to run a self-diagnostic scan on his scanners, but they all said the same thing. Sam Witwicky had somehow found his way to a friend.

Optimus does one more low powered scan to make sure that Sam was ok. The wound on his left arm was bleeding badly, but it was superficial and would stop bleeding soon. Sam's shirt was soaked with blood, but there was nothing wrong with the chest or waist areas, a few bruises and minor cuts and cracked ribs. A fractured right wrist and sprained ankle would not feel at all good tomorrow morning, but that could be easily fixed. 'All in all, it seems that he fine.' Optimus thought, 'a little banged up, but nothing some rest won't fix.'

Suddenly a loud annoying ring erupts from Sam's bag, stirring him from his sleep. Grumbling some unintelligible curses, Sam digs through his bag and pulls the annoying little device.

Sam looks confused at the phone for a little while before muttering, "Why would Alai be calling me?"

Looking around Sam blinks twice before chuckling and saying, "Oh, yeah."

Answering it before it hung up on whomever it was, Sam puts it on speaker and says, "Hey Ally."

A decisively female voice shouts, "Oh finally! We were worried!"

Sam laughs softly as he looks at his cloths. He pulls off his shirt carefully avoiding agitating his left arm before saying, "Chill. I'm fine for the most part. Ran into some trouble on the way and got a little banged up, but it doesn't look that bad."

Alai sighs and says, "That's good, everyone was scared that they had really hurt you, Where are you anyway?"

Sam now realizes that his pants and shoes are coated in blood and sighs rubbing the bridge of his nose, before stripping out of them too while answering, "By route 168. There was a semi parked by the road, doors unlocked, and being chased I hid. Come on over, I'll wait."

Optimus could literally hear the relief in Alai's voice. "Ok, we're coming, but it's going to take a while, everyone's over by route 15, so it will take an hour or two to hike over there, just stay where you are, and try not to upset the driver of the truck, ok Truman?"

Sam lets out a little laugh, "Ok Alai. Tell Eli, Sherman, and Sally that I'm ok and I'll see you when you get here."

Picking the phone back up, he hangs up the line and puts it back in the bag while pulling out a new tee-shirt and pulling it on.

Sitting down in the driver's seat Sam let's his head rest on the steering wheel and says, "Damn, I should have packed another pair of pants. Well, I hope whoever owns this truck isn't a complete perv."

Optimus stops not knowing what to make of the situation now. It occurred to him that Sam didn't seem to remember, not even who he was. Sam sighs and tries to make himself comfortable in the seat and Optimus allows the seat to form to Sam's figure. Sam relaxes after a few minutes, and goes to stare out the window.

Optimus doesn't know what to do, 'It's not like I can just talk to him,' Optimus rationalizes, 'He doesn't remember me, and it would probably give him a heart attack.'

Sam starts to shake in the seat, and pulls his body tighter around him. Optimus does a quick scan but can find nothing wrong, so he returns to his thoughts. 'Maybe I should contact Ratchet, or even Bumblebee. They would be able to handle this better than I can.'

Sam shaking worsens and he says, "Damn it! Why am I so cold?!" Sam shifts and pops off the plastic guard under the steering wheel. Pulling out two wires he ties them together while whispering, "Hope the owner doesn't get too made, but I'm freezing here."

Optimus suddenly knows what Sam is trying to do, especially when he feels his engine try to start up without him doing anything. 'If I was a regular Truck, Sam could have taken off already.' He thinks while trying not to laugh and starting the engine. Sam adjusts to temperature to what he wants and settles back down.

Optimus remembers how Bumblebee always communicated when he's voice processor was not working and decides to give it a try.

Turning on the radio he finds the song he wants and lets it fill the cab, "Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like it's been forever since you've been home." Before letting the song fade to static.

Sam looks at the radio like it was a foreign object, and said, "What the hell? Is that thing broken?"

Optimus does a quick internet search before playing, "If it ain't broke don't try to fix it," and playing "When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you. And when you're gone the face I came to know is missing too. And when you're gone the words I always need to hear to get me through the day and make it ok, I miss you."

Sam blinks again, "Um ok."

"Come on and talk to me, talk to me. I won't say a word. I just want to listen. Where'd you go?" Optimus lets the songs fade out again, hoping he will get an answer from Sam this time.

"Um, ok." Sam says. "Either I'm going crazy or I swear this thing is trying to talk to me."

"I'm not crazy…I know right now you can't tell. Come on and talk to me, talk to me. I won't say a word."

Sam laughs as he relaxes. "Ok, I'll play along. It's either that or I go outta my mind trying to figure this out. What do you want to know?"

"Where'd you go?" Optimus repeated.

"What you want to know what I've been up to?" Sam asks.

"Talk to me, Talk to me. I won't say a word."

Sam laughs, "Ok but keep you're promise and don't interrupt."

So for close to hour Sam sat there telling Optimus everything about what had happened over the past three years. The entire time not realizing that he was telling one of the people who wanted to know most.

For his part, Optimus kept his promise, not chiming in at any time. When Sam finished he laughs and asks, "So you have your story now, what do you think? I must seem like a monster after what I've done."

Optimus doesn't know what to say, all he knows is that what Sam said is not true. Scanning the internet he finds what he hopes is an appropriate song, "You're so much better and you're so different. You don't believe in what they do. I know you are one of us."

Sam laughs as he looks at the dash. "Thanks, I think."

Optimus makes a mental note to ask Bumblebee how he put up with this for so long, it was hard to talk to someone only using sound bytes to communicate. Optimus honestly thought that he was about to go out of his mind.

Sam reaches down into his bag and pulls out a small carton and a box of matches. Holding up the carton Sam asks, almost sarcastically, "Ya mind, big guy?"

Optimus scans the carton and does a quick internet search. He found that it was a pack of Marlboro Cigarettes. To show that he did mind, he cut the engine. Sam looks around and whispers, "Oh, you have got to be kidding me….."

"Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gona do, whatcha gona do when they come for you?"

"Ok, Ok. Well what do you want me to do?" Sam asks.

Optimus rolls down the window. Sam looks out it and says, "Oh you have got to be kidding me, do you know how much one of these things costs?"

"Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gona do, whatcha gona do when they come for you?"

To add an effect to it, Optimus lets his engine roar. Sam jumps clear out of his seat, but the effect was what Optimus wanted, he had chucked the pack of cigarettes out the open window.

Optimus rolls the window back up and turns the heat back on. Sam just stands there dumbfounded. He looks back at the dashboard and says, "You know, Sherman would love you right about now. He's been trying to get me to quite for a year now."

Optimus tries hard not to laugh, knowing that he gave Sam enough of a scare just then. The next thing he knew though, Sam is leaning heavily upon the driver's seat holding his head and trying to stay standing.

Optimus does a quick scan on him a realizes that Sam's body temperature had dropped dangerously, add in the fact that his heart rate had slowed and most motor functions had shut down and Optimus was very worried.

Sam hit the floor out cold and Optimus had had enough. He threw it into drive and tore off down the road.

Optimus does a quick calculation and finds that Will Lennox's house was closest, so he messages both Ratchet and Ironhide. After a quick thought he also sends a message to Bumblebee to, they all bore the same message, "Meet me at the Lennoxs' house. I can't explain now, but hurry."

They all respond in less than a breem, each saying in their own way that they were on the way.

End Chapter

Yeah, you are all going to want to take my head. I know it, but I am leaving it here. The chapter is too long already, and I want to put their reactions to Sam in the next chapter. Here's the list of songs I used:

Fort Minor – Where'd You Go

Avril Lavigne – When You're Gone

Mink – Talk to Me

Matchbox 20 – I'm Not Crazy

Blutengel – Angels of the Dark


	16. Chapter 16 Home at Last?

Seems people had a problem with the last chapter, not too sure why. I've been having problems with the story as well. Writer's block bites on the butt folks! Anyway, here's the next chapter for your enjoyment.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Identities

Chapter 16 – Home at Last?

Ironhide stands next to a very grouchy Will Lennox. The reason Will Lennox is so grouchy is standing next to him. Right now Will is less than impressed with Ironhide and Optimus Prime.

Ironhide looks down at his human companion and asks, "Will, are you functioning properly?"

Will's eye twitches spastically, "Yes, 'Hide. Aside from the fact that I and my family were just woken at bloody four fucking thirty in the morning by what had to be the loudest off shoot of The All-American Rejects that I think I have ever heard and the fact that it took half-an-hour to calm Annabelle down, not to mention Prime conveniently forgot to mention what the bloody hell the call that started the whole fiasco was for in the first place. Other than that I'm just peachy." He answers tartly. "Oh and least we forget, I now have a VERY pissed off Sarah to deal with on top of that."

Ironhide raises a questioning optic cover and just stares at his human friend. Robert Epps laughed from the porch and says, "What he mean, metal-man, is that you had the wrong time, wrong song, and wrong method of waking him up!"

"I fail to see the problem. I mean it did get you up." Ironhide retorts.

"Yes it got us and everyone in a one hundred mile radius up!" Will snaps at him.

Before Ironhide could say anything back, the familiar rumble of a semi-truck coming up the road breaks what little silence there was around the area.

Optimus Prime stops just short of Ironhide and Will and sits there.

"Sir, what seems to be the issue?" Ironhide asks the newly arrived member.

"Yeah, and it better be damn good, too." Will says.

"Um… Will is something wrong? You're chemical balance is inaccurate." Optimus says.

Robert starts to laugh and falls out of his chair. Will blinks twice then buries his face in his hands, asking, "What, pray tell, does that mean?"

"Never mind." Ironhide quickly interrupts. "What was it that you called for, Optimus?"

Optimus opens his doors and says, "Will, Robert can you help me here?"

Will and Robert walk over to the driver's side door and peer in. Will stops moving, and Robert's jaw hits the floor.

"Optimus, is that….is that Sam?" Will asks.

"Yes, Will. It is Sam. I'll tell you how later, but first let's get him inside, I don't think the floor of my cab is the most comfortable place.

"All right I'll have Sarah set up the guest room for him." Will says.

ABABABABAB

About an hour later, Ratchet finally gets to the Lennoxs' house. Optimus meets him out front and lets him know what's going on.

When the two of them join Ironhide at the back of the house, where the only window to the guest room is, Optimus is sporting a new dent on the side plating of his head. Ironhide walks 

away for a good twenty minutes.

Ratchet looks in through the window and does all the necessary scans, before saying the aside from being extremely banged up, Sam was fine. Sarah could feel the tension in the air literally melt away.

A little while later, no one was really watching the clock. A bright yellow Camaro pulls into the drive. Both doors open, and out steps to humans. Bumblebee transforms as soon as they are clear of him.

Optimus looks down at the two human's by his scout's feet. He smiles and says, "Mikaela, Miles. How are you both today?"

Mikaela Banes smiles back up at him. "Fine, I guess." She says.

Miles does the same, a much wider grin upon his face, "I'm good big dude. So what is all this about?" He asks. Mikaela shakes her head at his attitude.

Optimus looks to Bumblebee, who was being awfully quite. "Is something wrong, 'Bee?" He asks.

Bumblebee looks up at him. "No, Sir. Nothing major. Just a little depressed."

Mikaela chimes in, "We were out looking for Sam again, but we didn't find anything."

Ratchet and Ironhide look at each other and laugh softly. Optimus chuckles lightly too, and says, "Come here you three. I have something I think you all will like."

The three of them move closer to him, Mikaela and Miles climbing into his hand and Bumblebee standing right behind him. Gently Optimus brings the two humans up to the guest room window and Sarah and Will help them in. Mikaela looks suspiciously at their grining faces before Robert just points to the bed.

Mikaela's shriek was the only think heard for miles around. None of the other could hold it in after that, their fit of laughter was even louder.

End Chapter

Ok, my muddled brain will only let me come up with that right now. Sorry it's so short.


	17. Chapter 17 AN I didn't die

For all of you who think I died, I'm here to tell you I didn't, almost but I lucked out and didn't.

Got into a car wreak with a drunk driver, ended up in the hospital for a long time, and now I'm out of therapy and back in my own house. I'm still having to go to therapy for both mental and physical stuff, mostly to get back the muscle tone and basic coordination I lost and spending a lot of time trying to get back the big chunks of memory I lost.

I'm sorry for those of you that were actually following my stories, but **I** can barely remember them now. Working with a few friends and my betas to try and remember where I was going with them, but it could take a while. It took me almost a month to remember all my passwords and then even remember I HAD a Fanfiction account. Again sorry to all, I'll start working on them again as soon as I know what's what.


End file.
